Loose Cannon
by Kooliez
Summary: Kouen never knew what hit him the first time he met the fierce warrior princess - or rather warrior prince as in Avalon, gender has no role in the line of succession so all of the children even the girls are titled "prince" - Even Sinbad finds himself drawn to the novelty charm of the unpredictable red head. In a battle of courting will the King or the Prince win? SinbadxOCxKouen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Alright! So to avoid confusion, the storyline after the prologue takes place 11 years before the start of Magi and this is my 2_ _nd_ _ever Magi story so please be nice! All comments and criticism are welcome! I only just started watching Magi so I don't know the characters that well so apologies for OOC! I do not own Magi because Shinobu Ohtaka got there first (sad face) anyhow, I hope you enjoy because this is my second Magi fic ever and it's the third non-one-shot I've ever written; If you don't like it, Please give tons of constructive criticism so I can figure out where I went wrong and improve the story for everyone's sake (smiles)._

 **Start of Prologue:**

 **Narrator's POV (3** **rd** **Person)**

"My liege, the reaction from the Rukh is strong… This child is destined for greatness and we predict the birth of a very strong and virile young boy with strength and valor to match that of your own" the palace mages bowed low to Jonathan the 11th King of Avalon. He nodded at his advisors smiling gently. He trusted them and cared for them much more than ordinary kings might having individually sought out and got to know each one remembering each by their names and he was rewarded in turn with their undying loyalty.

They were there for him at the passing of his first wife and the entire nation had grieved for the loss of their beloved queen along with him. It was also them who suggested he take a second wife. At first he had been reluctant to do so wanting to stay loyal to his first wife, but they had ensured him that as long as he never forgot her, loving another woman was not wrong.

Deciding that he owed it to his newly motherless children to at least find them a step mother, he journeyed to foreign lands with them eventually meeting his current wife with whom his children and even he himself could not help falling in love with. Knowing a good woman when he saw one, he proposed to her within the week and a few days later they were happily married and blissfully in love.

Smiling down at his Queen's belly with his deep cobalt blue eyes, he patted his unborn child fondly. "Be that as it may, gender has no bearing on my feelings for this child; he may choose whatever path suits him the best and I will not force him into anything or make his decisions for him…"

Stroking her belly once more, the king held out his arm for his wife to take leading her out of the throne room and pushed the door of the drawing room open to meet with the rest of their family.

"Mommy! Daddy!" a 7 year old girl dressed in her nightie abandoned playing dress-up with her 8 year old sister to run up to her parents pouncing to jump on her step-mother "How's the baby?!"

Smoothly intercepting his daughter before she could potentially knock over and injure her stepmother and unborn step-sister by catching her gently around the waist, he brought her close for a hug before setting her on the floor crouching at her eye level "Shhh… Quietly darling, your Mommy's not feeling well so you have to be extra careful with her." Cobalt eyes twinkling he went on "However, when the baby is born, you can play with him as much as you want okay Liz?"

Cocking her head slightly, the blonde princess Elizabeth frowned slightly as disappointment spread across her face and dulled her usually bright hazel eyes "Oh… So it's a boy…?"

"…" The king blinked his cobalt blue eyes in confusion "…Would you have preferred a girl? And well the palace mages predicted the birth of a "strong and virile boy" so they must have assumed it would be a male… And they've never been wrong yet…They were the ones who predicted that you'd be a girl too Liz!" Reaching out a hand, King Jonathan patted his youngest daughter's head with a gentle smile on his face trying to alleviate her disappointment "Tell you what? You can pick the name if you want."

Eyes brightening once again, Elizabeth eagerly patted her step-mother's stomach addressing her unborn sibling "Hello there Baby! I'm Elizabeth of Avalon and I'm your second eldest sister; you can call me Liz if you want, everybody does" Eyes softening upon feeling the baby kick at her daintily gloved hand, she went on "I haven't met you yet, but I love you already… Grow up big and strong… Lawrence…"

"…Lawrence huh…?" All 5 of her other siblings had gathered around their stepmother and watched the whole exchange. The eldest, the 13 year old 1st Imperial Prince of Avalon Gareth looked at the bump in which his unborn sibling resided in, coal black locks framing his gentle cobalt blue eyes as he too held up a hand to touch his step-mother's stomach "Lawrence, I'm your eldest brother Gareth but call me Gary instead if you'd like… If you ever need anything in the future just ask."

"Really? Another boy? I was hoping to have another little sister to play dress-up with" A girl who resembled Elisabeth so closely that the two could only be sisters sniffed. Still, she stepped forward to say her part "Law… You don't mind if I call you that do you…? I'm your biggest sister Victoria…" Seeing the encouraging smile from her father, she braved on biting back her uncertainty "I hope… I hope that you'll become a very courteous charming and chivalrous young man and… even though you're not a girl as I hoped… I hope you'll still play dress up with me."

Too embarrassed to say anymore, the 8 year old princess quickly retreated so that her other siblings could step up but the king stopped them before they could come forward. "Sorry darlings, but your mother is very tired because your new brother is nearly born… Today let's leave it at this okay? Now Esther, come this way…?" His wife was curling herself into a ball and tell-tale signs of dampness between her legs were making themselves obvious against the light colored silk of the Queens nightgown.

"…Ewww… Mom's wetting herself" Rory, the 2nd Imperial Prince, or possibly George, the 3rd – it was hard to tell as both of the 10 year old twins had identical looks and personalities – stared at his stepmother, his casual posture making his seem almost bored.

"She's not wetting herself you bloody prats" Arthur, the 6 year old Avalonian prince adjusted his glasses glaring at his older brother "Her water's breaking, which means that the baby's coming."

…

…

…

"…Arthur…Do you mind repeating that…?" King Jonathan looked at his 6th and youngest child blinking cluelessly "…I could have sworn you said…?"

"You did not mishear me, it's exactly as I say; the baby's coming" The young prince's wide cobalt blue eyes blinked up at his father nonchalantly "I think you'd better get the nurses here Daddy."

…

…

…

The servants passing outside jumped in alarm as a bellowing roar of shock and horror echoed from the room as all hell broke loose inside.

 _~Smallish time skip~_

 **Narrator's POV (3** **rd** **Person)**

"That's it Lady Esther, keep pushing, he's almost out!" the midwives offered words of encouragement to the distressed queen "the head and the torso are already out, now all that left is the legs-!" at that moment, the rest of the baby popped out.

Smiling, the midwife snipped the umbilical cord and nodded at her assistants to prepare a clean bath. Still smiling, she turned to her king and bowed presenting the infant "Congratulations your majesty; it's a strong and healthy girl."

…

…

…

"…Excuse me… A girl…?" the dumbfounded king looked up from the birth certificate he was just signing to stare at his new son… errr… daughter… "I was told by the palace mages that judging from the reaction of the Rukh, my new child would be a male…"

"Oh?" the midwife blinked slightly in confusion before tilting the baby and spreading its legs for the king's inspection "My Lord, in all my years of delivering babies, experience has told me that the absence of a penis usually means the baby is a female so… I think the palace mages were mistaken…"

Peering between his child's legs, King Jonathan saw that the male genitalia was indeed missing "…I guess that must mean that the name "Lawrence" is out of the question… I'll go ask Liz for her choice in a female name…" Sighing, the king made to crumple up the document he was just filling in, but a small hand on his stopped him.

"Gaa~" Sea green eyes the exact shade of green of that he admired in his wife stared back at him with the same calm impassiveness that he had come to grow used to seeing in the mirror. A tuft of fiery red hair that none of his other children had also drew his attention. Red hair had long since been the hair color of the strongest warriors in the country while his coal black hair and cobalt blue eyes had come to be associated with a kind and fair ruler.

Chuckling slightly, the king fondly remembered his late father King Eric and gallant Aunt the Duchess of Avalon, Lady Hazel. Hazel was a good name for her alright; whenever foreign royalty came for a meeting or whenever she rode to battle, those infamously piercing hazel eyes seemed to stare right through you peering deep into your mind. Tirelessly training for the sake of her kingdom, Hazel was the one who convinced her older brother to pass a law allowing even women to train to be knights. She loyally served her kingdom bringing down many of their enemies until she sacrificed herself to act as a decoy and was subsequently captured and executed. Dead but not forgotten, her noble deeds gained her the title of "the red-haired warrior princess of Avalon" and children of the kingdom grew up listening to her exploits as bedtime stories.

Beaming at the fond memories, Jonathan shifted his thoughts to how his own brother Duke Coram who is also red-haired and is the commander of the kingdom's army reputed to be the bravest and strongest warrior in the kingdom was no different. Popular with the crowd, the charismatic knight had many admirers; his chivalry and courtesy were legendary and his prowess in battle was etched into the very fibers of Avalonian lore. Ever since he became the commander of the army, many countries had surrendered wars at the mere mention of his name and many more had offered themselves as allies so it was a small wonder that red-haired royalty was well-received in Avalon.

Smiling down at his newly born daughter her small hand still on his, he stroked her tuft of red hair "I'll take that as a sign that you like the name that Liz chose for you?" Sea green eyes sparkling, the princess clapped her hands with glee "Gaa!" Grinning, the king completed the birth certificate by signing his name "All hail Lawrence, the 3rd Imperial princess of Avalon" he proclaimed as all of the midwives maids and butlers in the room bowed before their new monarch.

 _~Time skip of 14 years~_

 **Start of actual story**

 **Lawrence's POV**

"On my mark…" I barely registered the sound of the announcer speaking as I exhaled softly focusing on my opponent's posture through the gaps in my visor. _At the moment he strikes, his right flank is open…_

"Get set…" shifting the lance in my hand, I adjusted my position in my saddle to ensure I won't be knocked off my horse. _No pressure… If I'm too tense, my body will be too rigid and my butt will be kissing the floor in no time flat…_ "YOU CAN DO IT LAW!" I heard Liz's voice yelling from the special seats reserved for royalty in the stands.

"CHARGE!" Liz's encouragement still ringing in my head as the sound of hoof beats filled my ears, I raised my lance and drove it deep into my opponent's shield while I brought my own shield up to deflect the impact from his blow. Using my shield to push his lance off course, he stumbled a bit trying to remain steady on his horse after the change in his weapon's trajectory but, seeing my chance, I smashed my lance against his shield ignoring it as it shattered to splinters using my shield to ram into him and popping him from his saddle before he had a chance to recover.

"Oof…" he moaned slowly sitting up and flicking up his visor with a smile "That's quite some strength you've got there princess, I am in awe of your good arm and even better judgement" raising his hands in the universal sign of surrender, he got up and bowed "I yield, it was an honor to joust against you Your Highness; knowing that you are our army's second-in-command and eventual successor is extremely reassuring."

Grinning, I flicked up my own visor before taking off my riding glove offering him my hand which he took shaking it and returning my smile "the pleasure's all mine Lord Aodhan, my uncle speaks most highly of you saying you are one of the strongest men he has ever had the honor of commanding in battle… And quite frankly, if I had failed to unhorse you just then, I would have conceded defeat" ruefully undoing the straps of the gauntlet on my shield arm, I poked at the bruised flesh tenderly "Yep, definitely numb for a week at the very least… Your jousting prowess never ceases to amaze me."

Smiling sheepishly and blushing at the compliments, Lord Aodhan opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out, a distant voice which seemed to get closer by the second called my name "LAWWWWW!" Turning around to the source of the sound, I barely had time to make out my family running towards me with Liz in the lead before her long blonde locks shielded everyone else from view as she hugged me.

Pulling back after giving me an affectionate squeeze, Liz looked at me with her sparkling hazel eyes "Hey Law! You did it! You beat even Lord Aodhan! You won!" Smiling, I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly at her enthusiasm "No… It was close, Lord Aodhan could have just as easily won I'm sure…" But that was all I managed to get out before two fists hit each of my shoulders and two arms wound themselves around my shoulders as two nearly identical faces grinned at me cheekily.

"Nah, I reckon you had him easily!" Rory, the one with the more mischievous expressions grinned as his eyes glinted from my left. "Seriously… to think our little Law has grown up and is beating up old geezers like us at 14… We really need to redo our training from scratch… reckon Dad would let us start over from primary school?" George, the one with the funnier sense of humor sighed dramatically from my right.

"Absolutely not you two dunderheads" Arthur looked between the twins frowning slightly in disapproval cobalt blue eyes narrowed under his glasses. Finally looking at me, his eyes softened smiling at me gently "Well done Law, Victoria will be most proud when I write to her telling her about this. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading off to start writing the letter." On that note, he left just as Gareth sidled up smiling with a pouch in his hands.

"Hey Law, this is the prize for the competition; Congratulations for that by the way" Eyes lighting up at the mention of a prize, I grinned casually as he placed it into my hands… only for me to nearly drop it the moment he let go "What…?!" with shaking hands, I untied the bag and peeked inside warily. What I saw inside made my jaw drop. _They were all gold nomismas… A soldier might earn a single nomisma if he worked for a whole year in the army… and this pouch isn't exactly light either…_

"Gary… Exactly how much is in here…?" I asked sweating slightly as I turned to my eldest brother. I barely caught the flicker of surprise that passed his cobalt blue eyes before he brought his hand up in an effort to conceal his smile "Law… When you entered this competition, I thought you'd at least bother to find out what the prize was…"

"We all did" Rory grinned from next to me putting me in a gentle headlock. Numbly, I shook my head still staring down at the pouch in my hands tongue frozen in shock.

"It's a thousand nomismas Law! You're rich!" Liz cheered. _A thousand nomismas?! That enough to hire your own army! This is a fortune even by a king's standards surely!_ Arthur's semi-exasperated semi-amused voice signaling his return brought me out of my shock "It figures that you wouldn't check the prize of a jousting competition so long as you could joust…" Shaking his head, he recalled my disastrous debut tournament "That time, you unwittingly won the hand of Lord Garrick's daughter for marriage… I would have thought given that incident, this time you will have learnt you lesson" eyes fixed on my flabbergasted expression, he shook his head lips twitching as he tried to hold in his smile "Clearly not…"

Taking my by the hand, he lead me back to the palace "Come, Father has ordered a victory feast in your honor and I suggest that you take a bath and clean up; I'm sure Liz will agree to pick out your attire and help you get ready."

Letting him pull me a long I joked "A bath? Are you saying a smell right now?" Glancing sidelong at me he returned the smile "Only that you smell like a very sweaty knight who has jousted in over 10 rounds and so yes; your scent may offend some of our guests right now… also your making my hand wet"

"I wouldn't be this way if you had just manned up and become a knight without me needing to replace you" I teased but I immediately knew I had crossed an invisible line when he winced pain and guilt etched into every inch of his face. Looking at me sorrowfully his eyes settled on the spectacular bruise he knew to be spreading across my arm underneath the sweat-drenched bandages.

"…I know… I'm sorry about that Law… Sorry that I'm not strong like Gareth, Rory or George… Dean has been training as your page for a little over a year now and from what I hear, even Rowan has gotten quite skilled at hunting under your tutelage…" tears filling his cobalt blue eyes, he stared at the floor letting me go to hug himself "I'm not good enough… there's no need to remind me; I already know…"

"Oh Artie…" it was at rare moments like this that he didn't mind the nickname that I'd bestowed upon him "… Don't say that, you are good; maybe not at swordplay but I've seen the way you maintain the country and how you help father calculate the distribution of funds and resources across our kingdom." Reaching out a hand to squeeze his arm I gave him a reassuring grin "Now don't get mopey; that face doesn't suit you at all; where's that "Arthur look"?"

Snorting, he cocked one fine blond eyebrow "…"Arthur look"?" he questioned in amusement. Grinning, I pointed at his face "Ah, there it is… What say we split up and get ready to attend the feast before it wears off?" Still shaking his head, he turned to go back to his chambers pausing at the door "…You're impossible, Law" But I caught his smile before the door closed completely.

 _~Smallish time skip~_

 **Lawrence's POV**

"Law! You look stunning!" Liz stepped back to stare at me beaming. She'd taken my long hair out of its usual braid and had styled it into two loose ponytails tied with red feather accessories set with red gems shaped like roses before perching a small matching black top hat decorated with a red ribbon, small red gems and red roses a few shades darker than my hair at a jaunty angle over my head.

Silken white gloves covered my hands which were calloused from training and a custom-tailored red and black dress with gold accents that resembled a nutcracker uniform gave my body a deceptively delicate appearance. I was reluctant to wear a dress, but Liz had so badly wanted to dress me up that I couldn't say no to her request… Although after seeing the dress itself, even I had to admit I hadn't really wanted to say no either; Liz had great taste and this dress matched me and my personality perfectly.

I was just smoothing down the folds of the dress when Arthur came in looking dashing in a black tailcoat over a yellow double breasted vest and brown breeches – even the cobalt blue ribbon tying his short ponytail complimenting his eyes which were the same color was immaculate without a single crease. Looking straight past me, he frowned slightly at my older sister in disapproval "Liz, there you are! What are you doing messing around back here? As members of the royal family, we should be heading off to the banquet to greet our guests" he said adjusting his collar and flipping open his pocket watch.

Crossing my arms over my chest I mock-scowled at him "Any particular reason why you're ignoring me then?" Looking up and closing the clasp on his watch before slipping it back into his pocket, Arthur gave a gallant bow – such a gentleman – before offering his hand for me to take "Fair lady, my deepest apologies for-!" he blinked trailing off as he looked me up and down finally recognizing me "Law, you look… Uhhh…" He blinked again at a loss for words as I hid my grin behind a red silk fan with golden embroidery that Liz had given me "…Wow…" he finished swallowing still looking slightly bemused.

""Wow" huh Artie? Yeah… I guess I'll accept that" winking, I slid my gloved fingers into his outstretched hand accepting his invitation to escort me as we walked out of the room to greet the guests.

…

"It all looks wonderful…"

"The princes are so gallant!"

"Which one do you like the most?"

"Prince Gareth is so handsome!"

"He's really gentle and chivalrous too…"

"But Prince Rory and Prince George are really charming~"

"Yeah! They're really funny too!"

"But Prince Arthur is the one who really knows how to treat a lady right…"

"He's really polite and smart!"

"His blue eyes are amazing!"

"If he looked at me, I think I'd die~"

"What about Duke Coram?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you think he's really dashing? I mean for an older man…"

"*Giggle*Yes! And he keeps our kingdom safe from intruders too!"

"How old is he though?"

"I heard he was in his 50s…"

"What?! No way! He looks like he's in his mid-30s at most!"

"I think King Jonathan is pretty good looking…"

"No! He's married though, you can't go for him!"

"Hey, I can look, right? And besides… Kings can have more than one lover can't they?"

"But King Jonathan has always been a faithful husband; I doubt he'd do something like that…"

"*Sigh*… I guess you're right… But that's what makes him into a gentleman too!"

"*Giggle* what about Prince Dean and Prince Rowan?"

"What?! Prince Dean is 11 and Prince Rowan is only 9!"

"But they are such cuties and they look good too!"

"I can't wait to see how they'll grow up~"

"My cousin's boyfriend broke up with her last week and while she was crying in the park, Prince Rowan saw her and asked her why she was crying. After she told him everything, he led her out of the park and bought flowers for her in the market saying her boyfriend was a silly man and that a pretty lady like her didn't deserve to be crying!"

"Uwaaah~! So sweet!"

"My little brother says Prince Dean is at the top of his class in physical combat and he singlehandedly defeated a group of 2nd year squires who were harassing all of the pages in the Royal Court!"

"My, so strong! He'll grow up to be a fine knight some day!"

Hearing all of the ladies in the court gossip, I grinned at all of the men in my family as the flushed crimson at the gratifying words "Well aren't you all popular?" I asked trying to hold in my laughter at their reactions. Gary, Arthur, Dean and Daddy were bright red while Uncle Coram, Rory, George and Rowan puffed out their chests proudly. Before I could get another word out, the whispers started up again this time among the young men of the court and about a subject far less welcome in my eyes.

"Look over there"

"What?"

"Next to Elizabeth!"

"Whoa! No kidding, isn't that Lawrence?" I smiled slightly at that; I'd told everyone that they could just call me "Law" but they said they couldn't, so the compromise was "Lawrence".

"Yeah! Not saying she doesn't look good normally – she could be a female model for battle armor with that body – but she looks stunning in that dress."

"She helps to teach the pages and squires at the school for knights and I heard she's really gallant…"

"Yeah! Kou Empire and the other countries can keep their sexist views on submissive wives… I like my women strong and feisty; no point in having a wife with no personality" _Oh the shame…_ I flushed shifting around on my feet as all of my siblings grinned at my obvious uneasiness. Thankfully my discomfort didn't prevent me from hearing what they said next.

"What about Elizabeth? She's quite a beauty and she resembles our late queen greatly…"

"Haven't you heard? The Kou Empire is demanding the political marriage of one of our princesses to one of their princes to ensure the unification of the two countries… The 1st Imperial princess Victoria is already married and the 3rd Imperial princess Lawrence is only 14… Elizabeth will probably be chosen so I wouldn't waste my time – there's no point trying to pursue a woman that's one political summit away from being married…"

Quickly, I turned around and eyed my family. Arthur, Gary, Daddy and Liz were avoiding my gaze while Rory and George looked as outraged as I felt. Rowan glanced around clueless and nervous while Dean looked calm, although his tightened grip on my hand suggested otherwise. Uncle Coram stared at me beseechingly, pleading for me to understand but I shook my head feeling the tears in my eyes well up before I ran off.

Shouts of alarm and shock echoed in my ears as well as the sound of someone running after me, begging me to come back but I ignored them heading to my one safe haven… the palace training grounds.

…

Having changed into my comfortable armor, I began swinging relentlessly at a practice dummy, rage fueling my blows and boosting my stamina. How could they… I thought furiously tears stinging at my eyes …I know that sometimes political marriages are brought in to glue a doubtful alliance together, but I made father promise not to do anything like this ever!

"…Law…?" The voice startled me so much that the practice dummy cracked in two at my next blow. Scowling, I turned to face my family.

"Liz… why didn't you tell me…?" I frowned as she bit her lip not meeting my gaze. Taking a step closer, I opened my mouth to speak again, but my father's hand on my shoulder gently restrained me as he shook his head. "Come… Let us return to the party… Afterwards, we must discuss this…" nodding towards everyone present, he steered me back towards the castle.

…

"Alright, so talk" I reclined into my throne between Liz and Rowan frowning. Sighing, my father rested his chin on his interlocked hands with a lost look on his face while my mother smiled sympathetically and patted him encouragingly on the back from beside him.

"Law… I don't know what to say or how to start begging for your forgiveness… This matter is something that we've kept from you and your younger siblings because of your youth but I realize you have a right to know…" His eyes flickered from me to Rowan beside me and Dean sitting across from me "…All of you…"

"Hey Old man, don't forget us" Rory frowned gesturing between George and himself "You didn't tell us either and we'd like to know why."

Shaking his head despondently, Gary eyed his two younger twin brothers "I'm sorry Rory, George… But that was my idea…" Cobalt blue eyes flickering between the pair, he continued "…You're both the type that would reject the proposal immediately and would probably tell Law, Rowan and Dean then ride out all the way into Kou territory to talk it out… And not with your mouths but with your swords…" He gestured to the claymore strapped around my waist to prove his point "As such… I told Father not to tell you anything."

George opened his mouth to protest again but I cut him off "George, it's fine… It's already passed…" I stopped rocking my chair to lean forward resting my head on my knuckles a steely glint in my sea green eyes "…What I'm more interested in is what terms we can negotiate as compensation…" I inwardly grinned at the unnerved expressions on Arthur and Gary's faces. Father just gave a resigned sigh "Alright… name your terms…"

 _~Time skip to travelling to the Kou Empire~_

 **Lawrence's POV**

"Law… I'm so nervous…" Liz grabbed my gloved hand with her own leaning into my shoulder ignoring the fact that my armor was digging into her "I wonder… Will the prince even be nice? What if I mess up badly and destroy Daddy's reputation? So many things can go wrong!"

I'd managed to get my father to agree to letting me take time off from servicing the army to escort Liz to the Kou Empire to meet her new husband.

Patting her on the back, I grinned reassuringly "It's fine Liz, he'll love you! You look really pretty and if he tries to complain… Well… let's just say that this sword isn't just for show…" I rested my hand on the hilt of my claymore grinning. Liz giggled hiding her face behind her fan "Hahaha~ thanks Law! Just… promise me you won't do anything too drastic while we're there okay…?"

Smirking, I leaned against the wall of the carriage we were travelling in "I am making no such promises." On either side of me, my attendants slowly back away from the expression on my face.

"Your Highness!"

"Y-Yes?!" Liz fiddled with the fan in her hands nervously at being addressed so suddenly.

"We've arrived at the Kou Empire…"

…

"Liz, remember what I told you on the carriage okay?" I murmured from behind her as the guards led us to the throne room "I know Law… I know… Stand up straight and let you announce me right?" Her posture was calm, but her hazel eyes were full of panic and stress. Gently grasping her hand, I gave it a reassuring squeeze "Just remember that I'm behind you so no need to worry… If it makes you feel any better, I'll walk up first alright?"

Her long cascading blonde locks bounced as she gave her head a determined nod "Alright, I trust you Law." Good timing because we just arrived to the front of the throne room. Exhaling slightly to calm my own nerves, I motioned for the servants at the door to open it revealing us to the curious Royal family and nobles.

Ignoring their stares and whispers the best that I could, I walked briskly to the front hearing Liz's softer and more graceful steps behind me. Clasping my hands in front of me in respect, I bowed to the man in the throne who must be Emperor Hakutoku. "Your Highness, we are the ambassadors from Avalon and we have agreed to your terms of producing a Princess to be a bride to one of your Empire's Princes. May I present her Royal Highness Elizabeth the 2nd Imperial Princess of Avalon."

"Your Highness…" Liz made her way to the front and did an impeccable curtsey "I have heard great things about the Kou Empire and I would be honored to wed a prince."

Almost all at once, the chatter between the nobles increased in volume as they voiced their opinions to each other.

"…Quite a beauty…"

"…Lovely manners…"

"…What grace…!"

"…Perfect wife…"

"SILENCE!" all of the conversation in the abruptly stopped as the Emperor descended from his throne and made his way down the stairs. I watched standing off to the side and Liz kept her head bowed with my hand hanging casually by my side inches away from the hilt of my sword – close enough to grab it at a moment's notice if necessary.

But the Emperor shocked me when he gently helped Liz up "Rise my daughter, you need not prostrate yourself in my presence…" smiling kindly, he led her to his family "Your husband will be my eldest son Hakuyuu… I hope you'll get along…" Frowning slightly, I scrutinized the man that Liz had just been introduced to watching their interactions as I went through my mental check list. _Kind-looking? Check. Gentle? Check. Not really all that important but good-looking? Eh~ He'll do, check._

"That's quite a worrying look you've got on your face there girl." Said a voice from beside me.

"Hmm?" whipping around to face the speaker, I saw a red-haired and red-eyed boy a few years older than me scrutinizing me as much as I had been scrutinizing Hakuyuu. Beside him was a slightly younger looking boy around my age with long pinkish-tinted red hair tied up into a ponytail. He blushed when I met his gaze and hid bashfully behind the black feather fan he carried.

"I said that's quite a worrying look on your face" my attention was brought back to the first boy as a smirk twitched at his lips "you look like you're ready to go up and murder my cousin."

 _Hakuyuu's cousin… A little older than me… The only one to fit into those criteria is…_ "Prince Kouen" I said as he nodded in acknowledgement _…then the boy next to him must be Prince Koumei…_ "I assure you that you are mistaken; I bear no ill will to Prince Hakuyuu… I am merely observing his actions around his bride to be. Also don't call me "girl" I have a name; and despite appearances, I am a fully qualified knight of Avalon and I'll eventually succeed Duke Coram as the commander of the Avalonian army."

"Oh?" his eyes sparkled in curiosity and interest "Who are you then Lady Knight? Pray do tell."

"…Lawrence the 3rd Imperial Princess of Avalon…" Kouen and I both blinked at Koumei who immediately went back to hiding behind his fan blushing "…My tutor told me about her during my military strategy classes…" _How cute…_ I thought smiling to myself _…he's acting exactly like the shy girls that Rory and George always try to charm… I've watched them for a bit… Let's see how effective their methods are… It might be useful to have a friend in the Kou Empire…_

"Prince Koumei" I strode up to him pushing away his fan much to his embarrassment "No need to call me "Lawrence", just "Law" is fine!" I gave him my most winning smile that immediately reduced the poor prince to a stuttering mess.

"Princess Lawrence… must you embarrass my little brother so?" Prince Kouen smirked as I flustered his younger brother.

"…Prince…" I grinned at them.

"Pardon…?"

"I said Prince" I smirked as Kouen blinked in confusion "Unlike most other countries, in Avalon, gender has no bearing in the line of succession so all of the children in the Royal family are addressed as "Prince". Calling Liz the "2nd Imperial Princess" was mainly for your benefit." I looked away from Kouen's mildly surprised-looking face to Koumei's stunned expression smiling kindly at the younger boy "Teacher didn't tell you that?" Almost as if remembering he was shy around me, Koumei looked down at his sandals face reddening as he shook his head.

"No not really… but if you could tell me more, I'll teach you about the Kou empire?" his eyes, a more pinkish hue than his older brother's stared at me hopefully and I couldn't resist his puppy-like face. Linking my arm through his, I grinned "Lead the way to the library then Prince Koumei."

 **Narrator's POV (3** **rd** **Person)**

As the two set off, neither noticed that a pair of smoldering red eyes was staring intently into their backs burning holes into the back of their heads

 **Kouha's POV**

I watched curiously as En and Mei approached the pretty girl in armor that had escorted the princess that was going to marry Hakuyuu. I'd wanted to go and approach her too, but Kouen told me that she looked dangerous and not to get too close to her until he said so.

I pouted turning to my sister Kougyoku "Hey~~ Kougyoku~~ I'm bored~~ Why did En say that we couldn't go see that girl in armor? I'm 5 years old already! Practically a man!"

Shaking her hands nervously, she hid behind her sleeves "I… I'm sure Big Brother has his reasons for doing this…" Glancing briefly at the trio before bringing her gaze back to me, she lowered her sleeves slightly "…I hope he gives us permission to talk with her soon… she looks quite nice…"

"Hmmph~" I watched as the three interacted. I could understand that Big Brother En wasn't exactly the nicest to strangers so his challenging expression makes sense at least, but… "Hey Kougyoku, why is Mei acting so weird?" I asked pointing out our second eldest brother's strange actions.

"Hmmm?" Turning to take a look for herself, Kougyoku's tilted her head slightly "Oh… He's going red… It can't be… Do you think he got sick from last night's dinner?!" Kougyoku shook her sleeves frantically anxious tears welling in her eyes as she panicked "I told you veggies were bad! They taste bad so I think they might even be poisonous! I-!"

"Shhhh! Look!" I cut her off pointing towards our brother and the girl as she dragged Mei off "En is glaring at them, he looks mad! She's trying to kidnap Mei! Let's go save him!"

"OOOOH!" with a battle cry, the two of us broke apart from the rest of our family charging towards En "En! We're here to save Mei from the kidnapping girl! What's the plan?!" I looked up to our eldest brother for instructions, but he seemed oddly vacant, almost as if he hadn't even noticed we were here.

"B-big brother?" Kougyoku tried to get his attention by tugging on the sash of his robes "Big brother!"

"…Interesting…"

"? Big brother?"

"!"

To our astonishment, En's shoulders shook with suppressed rage as he frowned glaring after where Mei had been kidnapped by the girl – En almost never showed emotion especially not something like intense rage – just what did that girl do? And wasn't he going to save Mei?! _What's going on?!_

 **Kouen's POV**

I barely registered the sound of Kougyoku and Kouha calling me as I glowered at the door through which Koumei and Lawrence had disappeared. _Lawrence… Interesting girl… A princess, a knight and the future commander of the Avalonian army… what else was she? I want to know… but more importantly…_ I gave an animalistic growl from the back of my throat making Kouha and Kougyoku jump _…Why do I feel like I want Koumei away from her…? Why do I feel the urge to shove Koumei into a wall and approach her and offer to teach her about our empire myself?_

I put a hand over the chest of my robes clenching the material in my fist _…What this feeling right here? It stings a bit…_ I returned to glaring intensely after them _…I should go up to offer Hakuyuu my congratulations…_ I fisted my robes one last time before letting my hand fall away from the rumpled material _…After that, I have all night to watch them quietly in the library and figure this feeling out…_

 _~End of Chapter 1~_

 **Author's Notes:**

To make things easier for readers who are looking for some background information on the kingdom and the Royal family of Avalon here are the basic details about them :D

 **Avalon**

[]Girls are not as restricted as other countries and the Princes and Princesses are not obligated to politically marry for the good of the country; they may marry whomever they wish

[]Gender has no bearing on the line of succession and while age is a rough guideline; it's not absolute either (E.g. Duke Coram is King Jonathan's older brother)

[]Being the reigning monarch is seen as a pain or a bother rather than a right or an honor hence there are no battles of power between siblings

[]Red hair is revered as the hair of the finest warriors in the country

[]Avalon is based off Medieval England but the names of places are Celtic

 **King Eric (Deceased)**

[]Black hair

[]Cobalt blue eyes

[]Good leader

[]King Jonathan's father and Lawrence's grandfather

 **Duchess Hazel (Deceased)**

[]Red hair

[]Strong warrior princess

[]Talented fighter

[]Formerly the Commander of Avalon's Royal army

[]Patron of women's rights and formerly the Royal army of Avalon

[]King Jonathan's aunt and Lawrence's great aunt

 **Duke Coram (51)**

[]Strong and charismatic

[]Red hair

[]Gold eyes

[]The current Commander and Patron of the Royal army of Avalon

[]Talented fighter; Lawrence's fighting instructor at her request

[]King Jonathan's older brother and Lawrence's uncle

 **King Jonathan (49)**

[]Black Hair

[]Cobalt Blue eyes

[]Kind, Compassionate, Family man

[]Patron of the importance of family in Avalon

[]King of Avalon

 **Queen Renee (Deceased)**

[]Blond hair

[]Hazel eyes

[]Soft-spoken, Graceful, gentle mother

[]King Jonathan's first wife and formerly the Queen of Avalon

[]Mother of Gareth, Rory, George, Victoria, Elizabeth and Arthur

 **Queen Esther (41)**

[]Brown hair

[]Emerald green eyes

[]Lively, not afraid to speak her mind

[]Youthful charm

[]Patron of education for the poor in Avalon

[]Queen of Avalon

[]Mother of Lawrence, Dean and Rowan

 **Gareth (27)**

[]Black hair

[]Cobalt blue eyes

[]A brave knight of Avalon

[]He treats his younger siblings well and knows exactly what to say to cheer them up; he can see the good in people even when they can't

[]Crown Prince of Avalon

[]Good Crown Prince: Greets guests, good leader

 **George & Rory (24)**

[]Black hair

[]Cobalt blue eyes

[]Loyal to their brother

[]Good sense of fun and good older brothers to Lawrence

[]If there's been a prank, they are the usual culprits

[]Both knights of Avalon serving directly under their Older brother Gareth

[]Rory is the older twin and George is the younger

[]2nd and 3rd Imperial Prince of Avalon

 **Victoria (22)**

[]Blond hair

[]Hazel eyes

[]Composed and confidant; a good First Princess

[]Benefactor of the poor in Avalon and the establisher/patron of free trade

[]Avalonian title: 4th Imperial Prince of Avalon

[]Foreign title: 1st Imperial Princess of Avalon

[]Currently happily married to a foreign prince whom she met and fell in love with during a summit where she proposed her views on fair trade and he heartily supported her.

 **Elizabeth (21)**

[]Blond hair

[]Hazel eyes

[]Nervous and jittery; self-conscious when she compares herself to Victoria

[]Loves to play dress up with Lawrence

[]Patron of Provisions and care for the poor in Avalon

[]Avalonian title: 5th Imperial Prince of Avalon

[]Foreign title: 2nd Imperial Princess of Avalon

 **Arthur (20)**

[]Blond Hair

[]Cobalt blue eyes

[]More bookish than physically strong so he switched roles with Lawrence; and excellent tactician and military strategist

[]Patron of strategists and scholars in Avalon

[]Gets on well with Lawrence; her personal advisor/counsellor

[]Somewhat serious: He'll be candid but he'll try to go about it the nicest way

[]He has a short Old English ponytail and glasses

[]Avalonian title: 6th Imperial Prince of Avalon

[]Foreign title: 4th Imperial Prince of Avalon

 **Lawrence (14)**

[]Red Hair (From her General Uncle)

[]Emerald green eyes (From her mother)

[]Female knight (Her knight masters were her eldest brother Prince Gareth and her uncle Duke Coram)

[]Became a knight to replace her older brother Arthur for which he is extremely grateful

[]Excellent fencer / Jouster

[]Forged and maintains her own sword – a claymore (Taught to her by her uncle Duke Coram)

[]The youngest Knight instructor in the Royal Court and Patron of the Martial arts in Avalon

[]Avalonian title: 7th Imperial Prince of Avalon

[]Foreign title: 3rd Imperial Princess of Avalon

 **Dean (11)**

[]Brown hair

[]Cobalt Blue eyes

[]Respects and is loyal to Lawrence

[]Extremely helpful to his older sister almost like a secretary or right-hand man

[]Avalonian title: 8th Imperial Prince of Avalon

[]Foreign title: 5th Imperial Prince of Avalon

 **Rowan (9)**

[]Brown hair

[]Emerald green eyes

[]Looks up to and adores Lawrence practically idolizing her; follows her around like a baby chick

[]Thinks he wants to marry Lawrence when he grows up

[]Avalonian title: 9th Imperial Prince of Avalon

[]Foreign title: 7th Imperial Prince of Avalon

 **And if you want to compare ages with the Kou Empire characters:**

Kouen is 16

Koumei is 14

Kouha is 6

Kougyoku is 6

Hakuyuu is 21

Hakuren is 18

Hakuei is 9

Hakuryuu is 5

Judal is 7


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _In the previous chapter, Law escorted Liz to go to the Kou Empire and meet her betrothed and future husband Hakuyuu. While scrutinizing her future brother-in-law, Kouen sidled up to her with Koumei and started a bit of banter which eventually led to Koumei and Law heading off to the library with a none too happy Kouen glowering at their retreating backs._

 **Lawrence's POV**

"I see… so you've got a system in place using magoi to transmit battle commands to all the soldiers during a war…" I gazed admiringly at the scroll that Koumei had shown me, fingers running over the detailed diagrams and complicated magical formulae in awe "That's really handy! But Prince Koumei…" I glanced up at him frowning slightly as he smiled benignly, watching me read with his head resting casually on his hand "…these sound like really important military secrets; Are you sure you won't get into trouble for showing me these?"

Still smiling, he reached over and pointed at a signature at the bottom "The strategist that designed this system was me – see? I scored top grades in military strategy planning, so my tutors and family trust me enough to not blab our secrets to just anyone…" his pinkish eyes met mine as the trace of a shy smile tugged at his lips "My tutors also taught me how to read certain kinds of people, and… I don't think that you're the type to go behind people's backs then backstab them; much less using strategies to do so…"

I chuckled at his reddening face waving my hand in an attempt to dismiss his unease "Well I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment that you don't think I'm a snake in the grass… or an insult that you practically just implied that I'm too stupid or stubborn to come up with a plan before attacking someone." Putting up a hand to cut him off as he spluttered out incoherent protests, I gave him a close-eyed grin "Nevertheless, you're right about me not liking to go behind people; honesty and candidness are both traits that I value highly so I'm flattered that you see me as such Prince Koumei."

"Of course Law…" peeking at my shyly from behind his long bangs, he opened his mouth, closing it uncertainly before opening it again to speak "… You don't have to call me Prince, Law… Just call me Koumei; all of my siblings and friends do and… we're friends, right?" Seeing his anxious expression, I rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder giving an encouraging grin "Of course Koumei, as long as you don't mind having a tomboyish knight of a warrior princess for a friend, I'm happy to have you!"

Tension easing from his face, Koumei opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off when a maid knocked on the door and entered curtseying "Prince Koumei, would you like anything to eat or drink at all during this evening?"

"Ah, I'll have oolong tea and smoked squid please…" turning over to me, he smiled "Is there anything you'd like to eat Law?"

"…I'd ask for Yorkshire pudding, but I doubt you guys have that here in Kou Empire…" I gave a rueful smile as both Koumei and the maid tilted their heads in confusion "Yeah, I didn't think so… I don't know any Kou Empire foods or drinks…" I finished shoulders slumping in dejection, but Koumei just smiled, taking my hand in his and giving it a comforting squeeze. Not letting go, he turned to the maid smiling "Oolong tea, two cups… and smoked squid for two."

 _~Back with Hakuryuu, Elizabeth and Kouen~_

 **Kouen's POV**

"My cousin Hakuyuu, congratulations on your engagement to her Royal highness Princess Elizabeth of Avalon… May the two of you find happiness in each other and may your eventual reign together be long." I bowed my head in respect to the newly engaged couple as they sat side by side on their thrones.

Smiling gently, Hakuryuu made a small gesture with his hand "Please raise your head Kouen, we're family aren't we? And thank you for your kind words; they are most gratifying and I pray that even after we marry, you will continue to be my most trusted general and confidant."

"Of course." Bowing once more, I stood to leave, but just as I reached for the door, it slid open by itself.

"Oh! Prince Kouen, my deepest apologies!" the young butler-in-training behind the door bowed frantically to me before turning his attention to Hakuyuu and his betrothed "Prince Hakuyuu, would you and Princess Elizabeth like something to eat or drink this evening?"

"Hmmm… A light snack and something relaxing to drink would be nice while we get to know each other." Hakuyuu smiled fondly at Elizabeth who returned it lovingly – I could already tell that the two were smitten. _Good._ I thought smiling to myself, _of all people I know, Hakuyuu deserves to be happy the most; especially since he devotes much of his time to ensuring the wellbeing of our country and people._ I was brought out of my thoughts when the butler-in-training wrung his hands nervously looking like he was about to faint.

"… Are you alright?" Hakuyuu asked looking the picture of concern.

"Oh no! It's nothing much… but my lord… If I may be as bold…?"

Waving his hand, he dismissed his worries with a gentle smile "Speak freely."

Biting his lips anxiously, the trainee butler looked to the side with a trace of shame in his face "…My deepest apologies, Prince Hakuyuu… I would recommend Oolong tea, but unfortunately, Prince Koumei requested the very same tea for himself and his companion… and after he noticed her liking for it, he gifted the rest of the tea leaves in the castle storehouses to her to take home to Avalon." Bowing rapidly, repeatedly lowering his head, the butler-in-training spluttered out a stream of apologies until Princess Elizabeth managed to stop him long enough for Hakuyuu to dismiss him.

"My deepest apologies again, Prince Hakuyuu." Bowing once more, he made to leave the room, but the moment he opened the door to make his exit, Lawrence burst in followed by Koumei, unwittingly pulling the poor butler-in-training back inside with them; _I'm starting to think that there is some sort of jinx on that door stopping everyone who tries to leave through it by sending even more people to enter…_ Glaring suspiciously at said door, I made a mental note to get a palace mage to inspect it later.

 **Lawrence's POV**

"Oh! I'm very sorry about that, are you alright, Mister?" giving an apologetic grin to the butler I just knocked down, I leaned down, offering a hand to pull him up.

Eyes widening as he looked at me, he blushed, taking my outstretched hand. Pulling him back to his feet, I gave him one last sheepish look before turning to Liz and her husband-to-be clasping my hands in front of me in respect and bowing.

"Prince Hakuyuu, I don't believe we've been introduced yet. I am Lawrence, the 7th Imperial Prince of Avalon… Or 3rd Imperial Princess if you'd prefer." Glancing up at him over my gauntlet covered knuckles, I met his gaze evenly "I'm not sure if you are aware, but Avalonian custom dictates that gender has no bearing on the line of succession unless a female is married off to a prince of a foreign country thereby surrendering her succession rights, so all of the children in the Royal family are titled "Prince"."

Reaching over to grasp Liz's hand while he rested his chin on his free hand, Hakuyuu smiled down at me with such sincerity in his eyes that I immediately liked him; _he would definitely treat Liz right so if it's him, I won't mind entrusting her to him._ While I appraised him, I almost didn't hear him when he started speaking.

"Yes… Lawrence, come up here and let me take a look at you…" he beckoned with his hand in a _come-here_ gesture "Liz and I have been talking to get to know each other better and she wouldn't stop talking about you, telling me of your jousting prowess and reputation as a knight despite your admirably young age that I feel as though I already know you."

Getting up and walking closer until I was standing in front of him, I gave an embarrassed grin, rubbing the back of my head "Oh… I see… Thank you Prince Hakuyuu, your words are kind…Did Liz… by any chance… mention the first jousting tournament I ever entered…?"

Hakuyuu politely covered his mouth with his hand trying to look like he was deep in thought, but his hand wasn't quite large enough to cover the amused smile spreading over his face "She did… However, I must say I am more impressed by your aptitude for jousting, managing to win out against all those desperate suitors despite not even knowing the prize, so I found that story quite a refreshing change of pace… Also, there's no need to call me "Prince" – just "Hakuyuu" is fine… If you don't mind, Lawrence, I'd like for you to even call me "Big brother Yuu"; we're going to be family so I'd like for you to feel as such."

Still grinning sheepishly, I nodded at his words "It takes effort from both parties to be a family, so please call me "Law"…Big brother Yuu." Spotting the overwhelmed looking butler, I remembered the conversation that Koumei and I overheard just before we entered the room "Oh! I almost forgot!" reaching for the pouch strapped to my waist, I brought out a small paper bag handing it to Hakuyuu for his inspection "I'm sorry that I drank up all your Oolong tea… but here, I'll give you some chamomile so now we're even?"

Taking the package that I offered, Hakuyuu undid the straps peering curiously at the contents "…This is… dried flowers…?"

Nodding I grinned as Koumei and even Kouen shuffled forwards to take a closer look "The Kou Empire tends to only drink tea made from dried leaves, but in Avalon, we have a large variety of teas from many different source not just leaves; for example, seeds, flower petals, roots and even dried orange or lemon rind." I gestured to the contents of the open package "This kind happens to be chamomile; a plant that is well-known for its restorative and relaxation properties."

"I see…" sniffing at the dried flowers, Hakuyuu gave smile as he inhaled the pleasant scent "Smells very nice… But it looks precious, are you sure I can have it?"

"Actually…" I looked up to the ceiling, studiously avoiding everyone's gazes "…During the trip here when Liz and the others were feeding the horses, I snuck off and found a few bushes growing by the roadside so I picked off all the flowers and waited for them to dry during the trip here." I waited for the inevitable uproar once the full meaning and implications of my words sank in.

"…You're trying to give mere _weeds_ to Prince Hakuyuu?!" The shocked butler's voice rose and cracked in disbelief causing Liz to smother a giggle, making a passable effort to disguise it as a cough "B-but… Prince Lawrence… Please wait! Are you sure this is safe and not poisonous?!"

"…He's got a point Law…" Koumei looked up with a worried look in his slanted pink eyes "I don't think you'd try to intentionally harm Hakuyuu… but are you sure this is the right plant?"

I opened my mouth to reassure him, but I was cut off by the sound of Hakuyuu's laughter "Hahaha! There's no need to worry Koumei; Liz has already informed me about Law's knowledge in herbalism." Resting his head on his hand, he smiled at me "Isn't that right, Law?"

"Yes, Uncle Coram and I get funding from Arthur for maintaining the army, but in case of emergencies where we have to stay out on the front lines for longer than Arthur predicted, during their training years as pages and squires, our knights are trained to know what they can or can't eat around them." I grinned rubbing the back of my head sheepishly "More often than not, we end up running out of food, so I implemented this into our doctrine 3 years ago."

"A member of the Royal family reduced to eating weeds like a common peasant…" I turned over to Kouen, hearing the mocking tone in his voice "…Somehow that seems just like you…Pathetic." Turning over to Koumei, he gave a sneer that made the younger prince flinch and hide behind his fan "Maybe if you hadn't given away all of the tea, Koumei, Hakuyuu wouldn't have to be dealing with this nonsense."

"Kouen!"

"I'm only stating the truth; Koumei should think twice before acting on his own." On that note, Kouen left the room robes billowing behind him.

Sinking back into his throne from his half-risen position, Hakuyuu gave me an apologetic smile "My deepest apologies for Kouen's bad manners, Law, he's normally better behaved than this." Running a hand back through his hair, he gave a worried frown "I don't know what's gotten into him but I'll try and find out." Getting up, he retied the strings on the paper bag I'd given him, handing it over to the butler and left with Liz hanging off his arm giving me a grin "Thank you for the tea and once again; sorry about Kouen… I'll see you at dinner."

"Well that was weird…" I stared off after them long after they left "…I don't get why Kouen can't be nice like you Koumei; sorry about the tea fiasco and everything by the way."

Shaking his head, Koumei came out from behind his fan "It wasn't your fault, Law… I don't know why Kouen is so angry but I don't think it's just the tea…"

"…"

"…"

"…All this thinking is hurting my head… Koumei, do you want to head back to the library?"

"Sure, I don't mind, but… do you particularly want to wear your armor to dinner?"

"Ack! I almost forgot! Thanks for the reminder Koumei! Catch you later!" waving, I ran out of the room knocking over a group of maids carrying laundry. Quickly helping them gather all the clothes back up, I gave a sheepish bow and hightailed out of there, returning to my quarters to change into something more appropriate for the dinner table armor clanking as I went.

 **Koumei's POV**

I blinked slowly, hands moving up to fix my disheveled hair and robes.

"…Does she even know where the bath houses are…?"

…

 **Kouen's POV**

Gritting my teeth, I stomped past the hallways not caring about the stares I got. Punching a wall, I startled a maid into nearly dropping the platter of fruit she was carrying. Glaring at her, I gestured for her to move on without comment which she did so gladly, nearly tripping in her haste.

 _Lawrence and Koumei…_ the mere mention of either of them was enough to make me absolutely livid. _Anger?_ _No…_ I slowly took my fist away from the wall barely noticing the dent I made in the wooden panels. _It feels more like hurt… and maybe a sense of betrayal… Betrayal from Koumei fraternizing with the enemy…? No… not quite… befriending a princess especially one from a kingdom as powerful as Avalon is extremely advantageous for our Empire…_

Clenching my fist, I slammed it against the wall again in frustration. _To say that I was feeling resentful to Koumei and Lawrence and the bond that they managed to build was an understatement… and worse part is…_ I scowled pulling my fist which was starting to bleed out of sight hidden under my sleeve _…I don't even know_ _ **why**_ _._

Still scowling, I stomped all the way to the infirmary.

…

 **Lawrence's POV**

"This should do it right…?" I finished doing up the last strap, fastening a spring loaded dagger to my fore arm before letting the long sleeve of the dress Liz had picked out fall over it hiding it from sight just before a timid knock on my door startled me "Come in!" I called before the door creaked open, revealing a certain military strategist prince.

"Law…?" A slow red flush made its way across Koumei's face as he look me up and down taking in my appearance "I…You look wonderful when you're not wearing armor." Face going even redder if that was even possible, his long sleeves flew as he flapped his arms in front of him shaking his head rapidly "T-that's not to say you don't look wonderful even when you['re wearing armor! I just thought you looked good in that dress! Oh my go- Don't take that the wrong way okay?! I meant-!"

Laughing at his flustered state, I reached forward and rested a gloved hand on his shoulder stopping his rant in its tracks "It's okay Koumei, I understand…" Popping open my fan and using it to shield my less than ladylike grin, my eyes twinkled reflecting my amusement "…And dare I say; you are looking very nice tonight as well." And he did too; he'd changed out of his heavy everyday robes into red silk ones, and I could see that he made a decent attempt to brush out and tame his unruly long hair.

Still flushed, he hesitated before slowly holding out his hand; an Avalonian gesture used in the Imperial courts in which the male offering his hand to the female is requesting to escort her to a ball, meal or festival. Smiling at his thoughtfulness and consideration of the customs practiced in my homeland, I took his extended hand accepting his invitation letting him lead me to the dining hall.

…

"Koumei…Lady knight... Come, sit and join us." Emperor Hakutoku smiled, beckoning to us and gesturing for us to take our seats along the dining table. Gulping, I noticed that the only two seats left were on either side of a very annoyed looking Kouen – presumably because everyone was trying to steer clear of the dangerously irritated aura that the angry prince was emitting. Seeing that there was a young girl and boy probably no older than 5 or 6 – too young to ask any unwelcome questions or make any demeaning remarks about Avalon – sitting next to the empty seats made me feel a little better… but not by much. Exchanging one last glance with Koumei, I took the seat between Kouen and the girl before he slid into the other one beside the boy.

Turning to me almost immediately, the girl slowly eyed me over taking in my appearance while I shifted uncomfortably, politely pretending not to notice as she scrutinized me, trying to focus on the food instead. Just when I thought she was going to just sit there staring at me for the entire evening, she gasped, accidentally dropping her egg tart into her lap "Oh my goodness! You're the one that kidnapped Big brother Koumei!"

…

Silence reigned as I blinked cluelessly at her proclamation – even Emperor Hakutoku had stopped making conversation with his younger brother Koutoku to stare at us. Face going red at the attention she unwittingly drew, she lowered her gaze to her lap, trying to pick up what little of the remains of her egg tart she could, frowning in dismay as she did.

"Kidnap Koumei…?" the slightly younger boy sitting next to Hakuyuu who looked so much like him that the two could only be brothers looked between the girl, Koumei and I in confusion "He's right there though…?"

"Yeah! She kidnapped him! You should have been there Hakuren!" the boy Koumei had been sitting next to leapt up onto his chair, long pink hair flowing as he pointed at me with an accusing finger "I watched her talk with En and Mei, then suddenly, she grabbed Mei and dragged him off! I don't know how he got away though…" pausing to glance down at Koumei, he gave a puzzled look "How _did_ you get away Mei?"

"…" Koumei looked around helplessly like a lost puppy at all the stares he was getting from his relatives "…It's not like that Kouha… I don't know what you and Kougyoku saw, but the two of you misunderstood; she didn't drag me off, I was just offering to show her our library and we exchanged a few facts about our countries, that's all."

"…! Ah! Is that so?! I'm so sorry! Here, I'll give you my egg tart – Oh no, it's ruined! I'm sorry for assuming!"

"…" I watched in amusement as the girl – Kougyoku, I reminded myself – bowed over and over repeatedly apologizing while the boy – Kouha – pouted, averting his gaze in embarrassment as his cheeks flushed "Hahaha! It's okay; I guess if you couldn't hear our conversation, that's one way to interpret it." Waving my hand in a _there's nothing to see here_ manner, I smiled down at the flustered Kougyoku patting her on the head as everyone went back to their conversations.

"Kougyoku, right?" I paused, waiting for her meek nod before continuing "How old are you sweetie?"

"I'm 5!" eyes sparkling apparently put at ease by my attempt at casual conversation, she looked at me with interest and curiosity "Kouha's already 6, but my birthday is in 2 weeks so I'll be 6 too!"

"Hey! Don't give away other people's private information!" Kouha pouted, ears going red as he peered around Koumei and Kouen to look me over – and speaking of Kouen, he looks to be in a better mood than at the start of dinner, a small satisfied smile tugging at his lips _…What's gotten_ _ **him**_ _so happy? He looked like he was gonna kill someone when Koumei and I first walked in through the door…_ Shrugging it off for now, I turned back to Kougyoku, picking up my egg tart, breaking it in two before and setting one half down between on Kougyoku's plate with a grin.

"You like egg tart right? I saw that you looked really sad when yours got ruined… Do you want to share? I'm not really hungry." I lied speaking loudly to drown out the sound of my stomach growling _…No… It's not really a lie…_ I reminded myself _…I haven't had anything to eat since dinner last night because we arrived at the Kou Empire this morning except for the smoked squid that Koumei treated me to… So I'm not hungry, I'm absolutely starving!_

I glanced over to Liz to make sure she was okay, but she was chatting away happily with Hakuyuu and she didn't look like she was that hungry; I'll bet Hakuyuu fed her sometime today. Smiling in approval at the pair as I shared my egg tart with a delighted Kougyoku, I almost didn't notice the soft sound of something landing on my plate.

"?" Glancing back carelessly, I did a double-take when I noticed that a blank-faced Kouen had inexplicably dumped his egg tart onto my plate.

"Oh… Thanks…" I picked up my fork digging into the tart still a bit shocked "Why are you suddenly being nice? Have you set up some kind of trap for me? Is it poisoned?"

His eyebrow twitched as a muscle jumped in his jaw at my accusations "I hate sweets" he stated bluntly before turning back to the rest of his meal wordlessly.

 _So he's basically using me as a portable trash can…_ Sweatdropping slightly, I turned back to Kougyoku, only to see the pink-haired girl covering her mouth in awe "Big Brother Kouen never does that!" lowering her voice to a conspirational (albeit loud due to her excitement) whisper, she squealed "I think he likes you! Are you going to marry him?! When's the wedding?!"

 **Crack.**

"?" Seeing Kougyoku's horrified eyes staring behind me, I turned around to see Kouen with a cracked cup in his hand, a dark and unreadable expression on his face "…Prince Kouen…?" I asked tilting my head slightly at his sudden and inexplicable mood change (for the 100th time that night) "Are you okay…?" I laid a calming hand on his shoulder only for him to grab my forearm – thankfully not the one with my spring-loaded dagger – and squeezed tightly glaring at me.

"Kouen!" I held up my free hand at Koumei who had half-risen out of his seat, gesturing for him to sit back down which he did reluctantly, eyes still flickering between Kouen and me uncertainly.

Giving him a reassuring smile, I turned back to a seething Kouen "…Prince Kouen, it's been over 20 seconds and you still haven't let go…" Pausing to glance down at where he was still trying to crush my hand, I rested my head on my free hand letting a smirk spread over my face "Am I to assume that this is intentional?"

"Shut up…" Red eyes smoldering with rage as he continued his apparently deliberate attempt to break my arm, he tightened his grip eliciting a shout from Koumei and Kouha and a horrified gasp from Kougyoku "You…!" I lifted an eyebrow watching as he fumed, struggling to find words "I don't know what you think you're doing, but you'd better stop now!"

"Hmmm~?" I stared down at my arm which was going white from lack of blood circulation "I don't know what you're talking about Prince Kouen… Moreover; do you think you could let me go? I need that hand to ride home tomorrow to tell father about Liz's engagement since we only have one carriage and Liz needs to use that to come home at a later date."

"…You're… going home tomorrow…?" Kouen blinked in surprise, jaw slackening as his grip loosened; just loose enough for me to pull away if I really needed to "Mhm." I nodded in confirmation pondering his abrupt mood change "DIdn't Koumei tell you? He's coming with me you know?" _Were men in the Kou empire really so volatile? No… that can't be right, Koumei and Hakuyuu are perfectly fine…_ Still lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Kouen's next mood change until his grip tightened once again every bit as tight as before.

"You're not leaving."

"Hmmm?" I blinked cluelessly as his red eyes burned holes through me "Ummm… Begging your pardon, Prince Kouen, but for a moment there, I could have sworn you said…?"

"I said "you're not leaving"! Not until you stop doing what you're doing!" He squeezed my arm to punctuate each of his words and I could already feel my hand starting to go numb; _just when was he going to let go of my arm?_

"Oh? What is it that I have been doing exactly?"

"You know what it is!"

Blinking my eyes slowly and keeping a calm smile on my face, I leaned back ignoring Koumei, Kouha and Kougyoku's states of borderline panic as I met the gaze of their eldest brother evenly "I really don't." not looking away from his eyes, sea green clashing with fiery red I uttered a simple request "Enlighten me."

Two simple words. So short that saying them took less than a second in total, but those two words seemed to shock him out of whatever mood he was in. Grinning at his slightly bemused expression, I gestured downwards with my free hand "Do you think you could maybe let go of my arm now..?"

Looking away from me and glancing down at my hand for the first time since he grabbed it, his eyes widened slightly at how pale it had become with its blood supply cut off by his grip (which, incidentally, was far tighter than any tourniquet I had ever had the misfortune of sporting). Mouth hanging open, he didn't seem to be loosening said grip anytime soon. Koumei had gotten out of his seat and was gingerly trying to pry off his older brothers fingers without success so I gave an elaborate sigh. _I guess I have to handle things myself then…_

Flexing my arm so the muscles bulged, swelling under his fingers, I grinned admiring Kouen and Koumei's identical looks of shock and Kouha and Kougyoku's looks of awe before easily sliding my arm out of Kouen's grip flexing my fingers and trying to encourage my blood flow to start up again.

Getting out of my seat and doing an unladylike full body stretch, cracking my knuckles and tilting my head working a knot out of my neck with a satisfying crack before looking over my shoulder, I grinned waving at the four stunned Kou siblings before turning to clasp my hands in front of me, bowing to Emperor Hakutoku who had been watching to whole exchange in amusement "I've lost my appetite Emperor Hakutoku; may I be excused to my chambers?"

Waving his hand in dismissal, he nodded still smiling "You're excused Prince Lawrence" seeing me blink in surprise his smiled turned into a grin "Yes, even without an introduction, I know who you are… I've been fighting Commander Coram for long enough to recognize one of his kin if they turn up at my doorstep, and even if I've never seen you in person before, despite your impressively young age, your reputation on the battlefield precedes you."

Gesturing for me to open the door, I did so, frowning slightly in confusion before backing up immediately as a flood of bodies which had been pressed up against the door on the other side tumbled out onto the floor the room "W-What the-?"

"Hey! You lot, what are you all doing in here?!" the boy next to Hakuyuu – Hakuren, I think Kouha called him – roared leaping to his feet "Shouldn't you be outside patrolling?!"

"Well…" the men looked at each other sheepishly as Prince Hakuren scolded them. Now that I had another look, I could see all of them wore armor bearing the crest of the Kou Empire…

Stepping forward, I bowed, giving them my most winning smile noting in amusement that all their gazes shifted to me ignoring Hakuren's lecture much to his chagrin "Hello, I am Lawrence, a knight and the 7th Imperial Prince of Avalon…" Raising my voice as loud as was polite, I stood back slightly to address all of them "Might you be soldiers of the Kou Empire? My uncle Coram always spoke highly of your army, saying that you were one of the strongest opponents he has ever had the honor of fighting against."

…

A brief silence as all the soldiers hung onto my every word, absorbing the meaning before all hell broke loose and all of them rushed forward, surrounding me as they fought for my attention.

"Prince Lawrence! Such an honor to meet you-!"

"I heard you won your first jousting competition when you were only 10 years old! Is that true?!"

"Of course it's true you idiot, she even beat our former general in a fencing match a few years back!"

"Seriously?! But no one can beat General Kenzai at any sport much less fencing!"

"She did it! And she was only 12 at the time!"

"No way!"

"She's the youngest knight instructor in all the history of Avalon!"

"What do you teach?!"

"Hmmm…?" I noted in amusement that all of the chaos died down at once as they waited on bated breath to hear what I had to say. Bringing my hand up to rest my head on my knuckles, I briefly wondered if that information was sensitive enough to be considered a military secret…

 _Oh to hell with it, it's not like they can do much with that information unless they try to kill me; but even then, it's not like knowing what I teach can actually help them in a fight against me_ "My specialties are jousting and fencing, but I also teach horse-riding, archery and hunting classes." Once I finished speaking, the uproar started again, disrupting the brief moment of peace and quiet – Poor Hakuren looked close to throwing a fit.

"You teach archery?! Can you check my form?!"

"I've never been to see one of your jousting matches before! Can you give us a demonstration?!"

"Please fence against me!"

"Can you sign this?!"

"Will you marry me?!"

"Be my bride!"

"Please shake my hand!"

"ENOUGH!" All of the soldiers flinched at a seething Hakuren's shout "Stop asking ridiculous things of our guest and go back to patrolling!" turning to me, he rubbed the back of his head ruefully offering me an apologetic smile "My deepest apologies Prince Lawrence, they are good men even if their manners are a bit lacking…"

Shaking my head, I offered an apologetic smile of my own "Nono, there's nothing for you to apologize for Prince Hakuren; I'm sorry for the disturbance to your evening meal that my presence has caused."

Nodding, accepting my apology as I accepted his, Hakuren turned around to glare at the soldiers "Why are you all still here?! Get a move on and go back to patrolling at once!"

"Yes Prince Hakuren…" casting me last few wistful looks, they shuffled off dejectedly but I spoke up "Wait." Seeing them turn back hopefully, I grinned, sea green eyes alive with excitement "If you guys are going on patrol, Do you mind if I come along?" flexing my fingers and grinning, seeing that my arm was back to normal, I looked back at the soldiers still grinning "After all, if I let myself get out of shape, eating all of the delicacies in the Kou Empire, Uncle Coram would probably cry."

"OF COURSE WE DON'T MIND!" but that was all they managed to get out before they caught the warning expression on Hakuren's face and immediately shut up.

"What they meant to say, Prince Lawrence…" Hakuren frowned disapprovingly "…was that they'd be honored by your presence … _Isn't that right?_ " I barely managed to prevent myself from laughing out loud as the soldiers nodded meekly at their prince.

"Great! In that case, could you wait for me at the stables? I'll be there as soon as I get changed into my armor." Seeing their eager nods, I flashed them one last grin before I ran off down the hallways to my quarters were I had left my armor and sword.

 **Narrator's POV**

As the Avalonian prince eagerly raced off to her chambers, she didn't notice an angry yet wistful pair of red eyes staring off after her.

Getting up and also hastily excusing himself, a certain 16 year old Kou prince ran off after Lawrence.

 **Lawrence's POV**

Doing up the last strap and putting on my helmet, I slid my shield onto my arm picking up my prized claymore and giving it a few swings noting in satisfaction that it cut through the air easily.

"That's not something a lady should be carrying." Hearing the familiar voice, I grinned, turning around to face Kouen "Prince Kouen, are you here to see me off? My… How thoughtful of you." Walking around him to exit the room, I went to slide my sword back into its scabbard, but Kouen's hand stopped me.

"This has a marvelous edge and finish…" Looking up from my sword, he gave me a mocking smirk "Pity that so fine a masterpiece is being wasted away in your hands."

 _So that's how it's going to be… Well two can play at that game…_ Choosing to ignore his last comment, I gave him a mocking bow as my bangs hid my smirk "I'm glad you think so highly of this sword; I forged it myself when I was 10 years old." Looking up to grin at his surprised expression, I turned around waving my hand over my shoulder "I'm glad you admire my craftsmanship, but I really must get going; See you later Prince Kouen." Not bothering to look back, I made my way to where the soldiers were waiting and mounted my horse.

It only occurred to me while I was riding that Kouen had gone out of his way to leave dinner early and come to my room, but I brushed it off grinning; _the guy probably just can't miss a chance to taunt me._

 **Kouen's POV**

"…" I stared off after the door where Lawrence had left, still a bit dazed at her sudden departure. Shaking it off, I glanced around her quarters, taking in all of her personal effects including the impressive array of spare weaponry and armor parts; there was enough to fill an armory.

I picked up the nearest sword, immediately dropping it due to its weight. The edge was extremely dull from over-excessive use and it was far too heavy to be used in actual combat; it must be a practice sword. Rolling it over on the floor, I spotted extremely worn letters on the hilt. No, after rubbing the dirt away, I could see they were numbers _…7…0…k…g… 70kg?!_ ( **Author's note: I'm Australian and we use the Metric system over here, but for those of you who use the Imperial system, 70 kg is a little over 154lb** ).

Shaking my head, I put it back with great difficulty and looked over the rest of the weapons and pieces of armor, noticing a mark that appeared at various places on all of them. Squinting at the symbol, I could make out two interlocking branches forming a wreath. Squinting for another few moments, I let a smile curl my lips, recognizing the plant. It was a laurel. _Lawrence; meaning "From the place of laurel leaves". This must be her trademark then_ … All of them were extremely well crafted _. Polished but not shiny… A matte finish – extremely sensible because everything that shines in the sun is a dead giveaway._

Giving a rueful smile, I touched my own sword pulling it out of my belt to compare the difference – I don't normally fight so the edge has gotten a bit dull, _and the only reason why I was carrying it with me now was to offer to go with patrolling as well…but…_ Sighing, I strapped it back into my belt looking around the room until something else caught my eye. Reaching for the heavy book lying on her desk, I hesitated before my curiosity won out and I opened it.

 **Lawrence's POV**

"…And right before I arrested him he said to me "Spare me! My pet rock just died today!"." A smile tugged at my lips when the soldiers roared with laughter at the run-in I had with a dine-and-dash last month. Wiping tears from his eyes, one of the youngest soldiers, Zou, looked at me eagerly "Anymore stories?"

Grinning, I opened my mouth but closed it again frowning as I squinted.

"Ummm… Prince Lawrence…?" Seeing my abrupt stop, Zou's twin brother Sai rode over at once "Is there something wrong?" But I barely heard him, eyes widening when I spotted the distant light of torches and a flag with the Leim Empire's crest on it.

 **Kouen's POV**

Pictures. This wasn't a diary or military log like I had thought, but rather an album. Flicking through the pages with a smile, I watched various events of Lawrence's life flash before my eyes reliving her experiences. _First birthday, first time riding a horse, first fencing lesson, first jousting competition._ I chuckled, seeing the mortified expression on her face when a girl kissed her cheek, draping the medal around her neck before flicking over the page. More recent pictures of her knighting ceremony and her teaching her classes, but my attention was immediately drawn to one particular picture, easily missed among dozens of others.

Scowling, I glared fiercely at the picture; it was a picture of Lawrence alright, _but she wasn't alone…_ Sitting beside her, his arm casually draped around her shoulders as both of them sported identical grins was a slightly older boy with mischievous gold eyes and long purple hair tied back into a ponytail. Scowling, I plucked it out of the album, closing and setting it back down on Lawrence's desk before gathering that picture up along with a small pile of my favorite pictures and tucking the bundle neatly into the inside of my robes.

Getting up from where I'd been sitting on her bed, I opened the door a crack, making sure that the hallway was empty before making my way back to my quarters. _I'll try and find out who that boy is to her when she comes back from her patrol with the soldiers…_

 _~End of chapter 2 (Cliffhanger again Muahahahah xD)~_

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry it's kinda late, but I had the opposite of writer's block where you get so many ideas you can't decide which one's the best one to use X.X

(If anyone is willing to be my beta-reader and help me decide next time, I'd be really happy coz I can post quicker which will make all my readers happy as well so if you wanna volunteer, please PM me xD)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update again depending on how much love I get so please favorite/follow/review if you like this story or go on my profile to check out my other stories x3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 _ALSO THANKS A TON TO ALL OF YOU WHO FAVORITED, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED, BUT A SUPER-SPECIAL THANKS TO KisunaUzumaki WHO HAS KINDLY AGREED TO BETA-READ FOR ME AND I AM REALLY REALLY GRATEFUL! :D_

 _In the previous chapter, Law is off on a border patrol with the Kou Empire's army as after dinner entertainment while Kouen stays in her quarters going through her things. While on patrol, Law looked off into the distance, spotting the rapid advance of an army bearing the Leim Empire's crest just as Kouen spotted a picture in Law's photo album, depicting her with an older boy being too close for his comfort. "Borrowing" without asking (A.K.A. Stealing) said picture, he intends to interrogate her about it afterwards, but…_

 **Start of actual Story:**

 **? POV**

"Lady Scheherazade." I bowed, speaking to the magical communication tool that one of the mages carried "How would you like us to proceed?" Lowering my head respectfully, I awaited our High Priestess' judgement.

"Be very careful when you bypass the border; the Kou Empire is a strong nation despite its relatively young age… And not for no reason either; in fact I'll wager that even now there's probably a patrol army going around so please be alert okay?"

Bowing once more, I rose, signaling to the mage that he could cut the connection and take a break for now. Adjusting my robes before mounting my horse, I glanced back, making sure that everyone was ready before delivering my speech.

"As you all know, the Kou Empire has been growing stronger and stronger at a rapid rate… So rapid in fact, that it has caught the attention and concern of our Empire's High Priestess Lady Scheherazade…" Hearing the soldiers begin to growl in dissent, I grinned and continued "HOWEVER! While the Kou Empire may be strong, it is still a nation; and like other nations, it can still be ended." Drawing my sword, I lifted it, watching as all of the soldiers returned my gesture "If you come across the patrol army, use everything in your power to subdue them."

My eyes glinted in the moonlight as a smirk spread over my face "Take no prisoners; we will crush the Kou Empire before they get even stronger and nip it at the bud." Hearing the roar of assent, I turned back to glare at our destination "For Lady Scheherazade and the Leim Empire! CHARGE!"

 _I am a son of the Royal family of Leim, Nerva Julius Caluades… I will not fail my first mission!_

 **Lawrence's POV**

"This isn't good…" I looked away, holding my finger up to my lips in a _shush_ gesture before beckoning for the rest of the patrol army to dismount and approach silently. Taking a look for themselves, a brief murmur of dismay rippled amongst the men before they turned to me.

"Prince Lawrence…" I glanced over at an anxious but determined looking Sai "…What should we do?"

"…" Climbing up onto a rock so that I could address all of the 500 odd men that made up the patrol squadron, I let my gaze shift over them searchingly "…First of all, know that the Leim Empire is extremely strong and that they have a bitter rivalry with your empire, the Kou Empire…"

I paused, watching as the men exchanged glances uncertainly "That army is most likely an invading force; probably no less than 7000 men in total, so I understand if you wish to go home… In fact, if you want to leave now, I won't stop you or hunt you down…"

Pausing again, I gave them time to let my words sink in before unsheathing my claymore and lifting it in front of me with a grin as I delivered the last part of my impromptu speech "However! If there are any idiots who want to go to battle alongside me and are willing to die for your Empire; then draw your swords and fight!"

"OOOH!" I grinned at the enthusiastic response from the men before raising a hand for quiet. Hearing them go silent almost immediately, I gave a brief but grateful smile before scanning the crowd appraisingly "I have a lot of things I need to ask and the first thing is; who here is the fastest rider?"

A breath murmur rippled through the crowd before the men pushed a single soldier forward. Clasping his hands together in respect before bowing, the soldier looked up at me with an eager gleam in his soft brown eyes "My name is Souzen, Prince Lawrence, and…" rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before continuing, he hesitantly stuttered out his next words "…And… I don't mean to brag, but I came first in last year's horse-riding race, so I'm currently the fastest rider here."

"I see…" gesturing for him to stand before helping him up, I gave him a reassuring smile "That's great, because I'm giving you a very important job. You see… to be brutally honest, they outnumber us by a lot, so even if we do engage them in battle, the best we can hope to do is hold them off; in other words, slow them down until reinforcements arrive…" letting my smile turn into a grin, I poked Souzen gently in the chest "…reinforcements that you'll fetch by riding to the palace… How long do you think you'll take?"

"W-Well… Between 25 to 30 minutes to reach the palace… and waiting for everyone to gear up would take another 40 to 50 minutes… and coming back again would take another 25 to 30 minutes… So we'll still take a minimum of an hour and 30 minutes…"

"Could you make it an hour and 20? Every second you cut back on could save another life."

"Y-Yes! Understood!"

Giving him a grin as he mounted up, I turned my attention back to the rest of the soldiers just as Sai stepped up wringing his hands nervously "But Prince Lawrence… What do we do? You said that we would hold them off and it's not like I don't trust you… but 500:7000 sounds like a tough ratio to beat…"

I smiled patting him on the arm reassuringly "Don't worry! This isn't the first time I've been in battle where the enemy army outnumbered mine by a lot. The scouting force I command back home consists only of 200 men I handpicked; once, we went against an invading army of about 5000 soldiers…"

"And you still won?!"

Smiling at the awed-looking Zou, I waved my hands in an effort to bring his attention back to the current issue at hand "That's a story for another time… The point I'm trying to make is while they have advantage in numbers, we have an advantage too…" Seeing their confused expressions, I let my smile widen "They're in _**our**_ territory."

…

…

…

"And that's the last of the preparations…" Grinning, I helped Sai roll the last boulder into position.

Panting as he leaned against his horse, Sai gave me a tired thumbs up "All done… Although, I don't know how or why you haven't even broken a sweat yet, Prince Lawrence…"

Chuckling, I stripped off all of my armor for the next part of the plan "Well let's just say… Given that Avalon has been targeted more than once, I'm a practiced hand… That being said; be careful, good luck and break a leg – preferably someone else's" Winking as I slid off my breastplate and put on a hunting cloak, I made to leave but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

Turning back, I met Sai's anxious gaze as he squeezed my arm worriedly "You've got the most dangerous job, Prince Lawrence; _you_ be careful." Giving a reassuring grin, I batted his hand away, giving it a squeeze before letting go "I will." Glancing back one last time to make sure that everything was in place, I lowered the hood of the cloak and left to execute the plan…

 **Nerva's POV**

I grinned at the lack of resistance as we crossed the border into Kou territory, unhindered by any scouts or patrol armies. _Looks like Lady Scheherazade may have overestimated the Kou Empire… They may be strong, but they are still young… They don't have as much experience as the Leim Empire which has had over 730 years of history… Add that to Lady Scheherazade's 200 years of continued protection and the Kou Empire doesn't stand a chance!_ I was brought out of my thoughts when my horse reared.

"!" I tried to keep hold of my horse, but the stupid animal bucked and dumped me before bolting "Ungrateful beast!" I spat, rubbing my arm. Turning to face my soldiers, I glared "Well?! What are you waiting for?! HELP ME UP!" dismounting, they hastened to obey, pulling me to my feet. Scowling, I dusted myself off, rubbing my sore rear end while one of my soldiers, Muu, looked around in confusion.

"That's strange… Horses don't normally get spooked for nothing…!" Hearing his change in tone, I looked up to see a silhouetted figure, standing almost invisible in the shade between the two walls of a ravine.

"You…" I nearly grinded my teeth to dust staring at the figure "You startled my horse into dumping me?! INSOLENT FOOL! I'll have you whipped then sentenced to death! COME OUT HERE AT ONCE!"

Chuckling, the figure stepped out of the shadows into the clearing before giving a mocking bow "As you wish your bratty highness. But I assure you, I am not at fault for your appallingly disgraceful horsemanship." The soldiers surrounding me gasped at such a blatant display of disrespect while I gaped like a fish. _That insolent-!_ But before I could get another word out and give that ignorant savage a piece of my mind, he turned around and fled into the forest.

Giving a vicious snarl, I raised my sword, booting a random soldier off of their horse before mounting it myself "AFTER HIM! I will not allow anyone to besmirch my honor!" Feeling my soldiers rally behind me, I led the charge, determinedly chasing after that dimwitted Neanderthal who clearly had a death wish.

"My Prince! Please wait! This is probably a trap!" Muu grabbed me by the arm, but I shrugged him off impatiently and glared "Are you disobeying the orders of your Prince?!"

I looked on triumphantly as he lowered his gaze to his sandals "…No your highness…"

Turning back to the ravine that the figure had disappeared into, I narrowed my eyes "CHARGE!"

Scowling as I rode after the figure, I cursed them and all of their ancestors and descendants to the depths of hell; as a result, I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Muu calling me until he was practically shouting in my ear "PRINCE NERVA!"

"?" I turned to scowl at him over my shoulder "What do you want Muu?"

Eyebrows furrowed in worry, he gestured around us "Prince Nerva… Doesn't this seem strange to you? We've been chasing that person for quite a while already… It may not feel like it, but it's been over 5 minutes; nearing 10 even. That and we're riding horses but we still haven't caught up to that person yet despite the fact that they were running on foot… Add that to the fact that they probably intentionally led us into this ravine… That person was clearly a trained soldier and this is almost definitely a trap!"

Pausing briefly to draw breath, he continued to plead with me, red eyes gazing into me imploringly "I beg of you Prince Nerva; I know this was a deliberate attack on your honor, but I ask you to overlook it just this once in the best interests of the mission and our army."

"…!" _I didn't like to admit it…_ _But following his thread logic,_ _he seems to be right…_ Nearly grinding my teeth to dust in frustration, I held up a hand to halt the charge "ALL FORCES RETREAT!" I ordered as loudly as I could.

" _ **Too late.**_ "

"!" Just as I rounded the corner, I spotted the hooded figure climbing up the large pile of boulders that blocked off the exit of the ravine. Reaching the top of the pile, the figure sat, resting his head on his knuckles "You haven't changed at all Prince Nerva… Always too overly proud, pompous and impatient."

I barely registered the sound of Muu gasping beside as my heart leap to my throat – _granted I was royalty so many would easily recognize me, but less than a handful of foreigners could claim that they met me personally… and of those, the number that could and would address with me with such disrespect could be counted on the fingers of one hand…_

"…Who… Who are you?" I managed to gasp out at last.

Chuckling, the figure reached up and lowered his hood… Or should I say _her_ hood, because the next thing I knew, I was being blinded by the bright color of the Avalonian Royal family's famous trademark red hair.

 _~Flashback to 7 years ago~_

I stood by my father's side smirking as he talked with the Avalonian king, exchanging pleasantries during the ball. Father had sent a letter in advance, inviting the foreign king to come to the Leim Empire to discuss political matters, so he had thrown a ball to welcome the foreign ambassadors.

 _I don't even know why they're negotiating, there's clearly only one way this can end; the Leim Empire is the strongest country in world, so all other countries should be grateful to be offered the chance to be incorporated into our Empire!_ _Still, this foreign king doesn't quite seem to get it._

Breaking myself out of my thoughts, I looked the foreign king up and down. _Coal black hair… Blue eyes… No kingly poise or anything incredible about him at all; his expression is so kind that it makes him look dopey and stupid and his hair's not even blond… What's he smiling about?! Condescending and conceited jerk! Clearly he doesn't know that he's in the presence of the royal family of the strongest country in the world – he should be grateful and honored that I'm even giving him the opportunity to come this close to me!_

Turning over to my father, I tugged on his sleeve and sneered into his ear, not even bothering to keep my voice down "Father! Why are you wasting your time? Our country is obviously superior in terms of strength, numbers and resources, so hurry up and make them join our Empire! I want to go to bed already; I'm tired and bored."

I glanced over at the foreign king slyly, but if he was angry, he didn't show it. Instead, he continued to smile pleasantly with a benign expression on his face – _What is wrong with this guy?! Is he too much of a plebian to even comprehend that he's just been insulted?! Or is he trying to play mind games with me to get me worked up?! Yeah! That must be it!_

Making little to no effort to mask my contempt, I straightened myself to my full height to scowl at the foreign king "Listen here you stupid king!" I ignored my father's warning look as he increased the pressure he applied on my shoulder. Sneering, I went on "You might not know this, but I'm the best fencer in the entire Leim Empire! I can beat any adult who's stupid enough to challenge me!"

"Nerva! That's enough-!"

"Oh? You are a fencer?" the Avalonian king cut across Father eying me with interest. _Good! So the peasant finally knows his place!_ Smirking, I nodded affirmatively "That's right, I'm the best; so treat me with respect!"

"Oh?" he hummed, briefly tilting his head to the side in deliberation before seemingly coming to a decision. Looking around, his gaze landed on the three girls chatting away in the corner. Grinning, he walked over and, after a brief conversation with the trio, returned with one of the girls in tow.

Gently pushing her forward, his grin widened "This is my youngest daughter Lawrence, and she just recently started fencing. The problem is; most children don't start fencing until they are at least 13 or 14, so Law doesn't have many opponents her own age…" Smile not leaving his lips, he glanced between Father and myself "Would you be so kind as to consent to one match?"

 _Me fence against a kid? And a girl at that? Is this king mocking me?!_ Gritting my teeth, my eyes narrowed into a glare, I scowled at the foreign king. _Wait… this could actually work to my advantage…_ Letting my grin turn to a smirk, I pointed at the foreign king "Fine… But if your daughter loses against me, then you have to join our Empire." Murmurs filled the hall as all of Father's guests, the kings from the foreign lands and their ambassadors, stopped what they were doing to crowd around.

Smirk growing wider at the attention that I drew, I sneered at the foreign king; _now what will you do? If my memory serves me correctly, Avalonian knights that back down from battles suffer a blow to their much beloved pride and honor… What will you do? Either way I win; if he backs down, they lose their pride… and if they agree…_ I smirked, motioning for my servant to bring me my fencing sword _…If they agree… No one has ever beaten me in fencing before!_

To my surprise, the foreign king showed no signs of fear or resignation in the very least; rather, he clapped his daughter on the back as she pulled on her fencing gloves. Stepping forward, she ripped off her skirts to reveal the hilt of the sword strapped to her belt and the breeches she wore underneath much to the disapproval of the crowd as their murmurs grew even louder.

Completely ignoring them as she faced me, she clasped her hands together and bowed "Lawrence, 7th Imperial Prince of Avalon; pleased to make your acquaintance." Straightening up to draw her sword, she held it in front of her, blade glinting in the light as she smiled "May I have the honor of knowing the name of the opponent I'm fencing against?"

Scowling at her casual attitude to our match, I scowled as I lifted my own sword "I'm Nerva Julius Caluades; son of the Royal family of the greatest Empire to ever exist! Remember that name because it's the one you'll rue and fear for the rest of your days after I'm done with you!"

"Hmm… I see… Nerva, huh?" Eyes lighting up, she gave a sudden grin much to my displeasure "That's right! If I lose, Father's Kingdom will be incorporated into the Leim Empire right?" waiting for my nod, she continued "What happens if I win?"

 _Huh… Does she actually think she has a chance of winning?_ Smirking, I decided to humor her for now "Not that it'll happen, but if you do then I'll comply with any of your demands; does that sound fair?"

"Alright, I'm glad we straightened that out!" Grinning, she waved to a red-haired man who was passively watching nearby with his arms casually crossed over his chest "Uncle! Sorry to bother you, but is it alright if you refereed this match for us?"

Shaking his head as he stepped over, he shook his head with look of pride in his face "Not at all Lawrence; I must say, you beat my record – even I was 13 when I started my first fencing duel." Looking over to my father, her uncle bowed "I am Coram; Duke of Avalon and Commander of the Avalonian Army; would it be alright if I presided over this match?"

Nodding his head, Father gestured for him to do as he pleased "By all means."

"Excellent." I smirked and shifted impatiently, waiting for the match to begin.

Looking between us, the red-haired man made sure we were both ready before counting down

"3, 2, 1, _**En garde!**_ "

…

…

…

 _No way…_ I looked up at the girl – Lawrence – as she stood over me, fencing sword at my neck while I lay defenseless and disarmed as my own fencing sword lay several feet away – out of my reach. Eyes still wide with shock, I watched as she lifted her sword away and leant down to offer me a hand up "That was a good match Nerva; you almost had me when you pulled that feint earlier"

Knocking her hand away, I scowled as I got back up on my own "How…?" tilting her head in confusion at my question, she slid her sword back into the scabbard at her waist. Glaring at her at her cluelessness, I spat out again "How…?! I'm supposed to be the best fencer in the Leim… no; in the world!"

Finally nodding in understanding, she let a smile tug at her lips as she stuffed her still-gloved hands into the pockets of her breeches "I guess by fencing standards you're not bad… it's not you're skill that's at fault, it was your mentality."

"My mentality…?"

"Yeah." Glancing up, her sea-green eyes pierced me with clarity I didn't know they were able to hold "You fought like it was a game; I fought like my life depended on it… Maybe if I didn't know what was at stake, I wouldn't have fought all that hard, but with my country on the line, I knew I had to go all out." Lips twitching into a smirk, she turned to leave, pulling her uncle along "Because you had no reason to, you didn't take the match seriously and that's what cost you your victory."

Smiling she looked to her uncle "Hey Uncle Coram? I won the duel, but I don't have anything I need at the moment; what do you think Father would want from the Leim Empire?"

"I don't know Law; there's a reason why I gave up my right to the throne you know? All this thinking makes my head hurt… Let's ask the man himself aye?" Squealing as her uncle ruffled her hair, messing it up, the two made their way over to where the Avalonian king was standing with a proud smile on his face.

Glaring at their retreating backs as I clenched my fists, I nearly grinded my teeth to dust at my crushing defeat in front of countless spectators. _I will never forget them! Those ingrates that humiliated me in front of everyone…_ I scowled to myself as I stared at their red hair, still visible even from this distance. _**Never!**_

 _~Flashback End~_

Instantly recognizing the impudent smile on the familiar figure's lips, I felt years of suppressed rage bubbling up inside of me as I spat out one word… _one name…_ " **PRINCE LAWRENCE!** "

 **Lawrence's POV**

"Yeah? You called?" I smirked, still sitting on top of the mountain of boulders as the Leim Empire's Imperial Prince gasped and stuttered, trying to find words. Finally managing to come out of his tongue-tied state, he glared furiously at me, shaking his fist while the red-haired man to his side tried to calm him down "You insolent cur! I should have known it was you! Get down here so I can teach you your place you plebian!"

"'Fraid not." Taking Zou's hand as he helped me up onto the top of one of the cliffs that made up the ravine, I nodded at all of the Kou soldiers "Do it!"

"Got it!" leaning all of their weight against the boulders that we rolled up to the cliff edge in advance, the Kou soldiers dropped them onto the trapped Leim army below, wincing at the screams and sickening cracks. "What a horrible way to go…" Sai commented, peeking gingerly over the edge as his brother rolled another boulder up beside him.

"Sai! If we don't kill them, they'll kill us! So are you gonna help me squash them flat or what?!"

"R-right!"

Rolling the boulder over the edge, I watched with amusement as both brothers visibly flinched at the resulting crunch and screams before rushing off to roll up more boulders.

 **Muu's POV**

"Muu! Don't just stand there! You're a Fanalis right?! QUICKLY CARRY ME OUT OF THIS RAVINE AND SLAUGHTER THOSE SOLDIERS AFTER YOU KILL THAT INSOLENT PLEBIAN LAWRENCE!" Resisting the urge to put my hands over my ears, I gave a mental sigh before slinging the prince over my shoulder "As you wish…"

Quickly scaling the walls of the ravine, avoiding the falling boulders as I reached the top, I cracked my knuckles as I sized up the opposing force. _Only about 200 odd men; good – most likely a patrol army… I can take them out easily!_ Letting my gaze wander over the men as they drew their weapons, eying me warily, my eyes finally landed on the red-haired girl that had been the cause of Prince Nerva's anger.

Setting Prince Nerva down as he voiced his displeasure over being "treated like a sack of potatoes", I crouched, digging the soles of my sandals into the ground before lunging at her, hoping to finish her quickly before taking care of the others.

 **Lawrence's POV**

 _!_ I watched grimly as the red-haired man from earlier carried Nerva out of the ravine. _Red hair and red eyes…_ I shifted my hand down to my waist to grab my claymore _…No doubt; with that speed and monster strength… he's a Fanalis just like Masrur…!_ Letting a small smile form on my lips at the thought of the young Fanalis that I'd come to regard as a little brother, I drew my sword and held it in front of me, biding my time as I searched for an opening in his near-perfect guard. _Damn… he's strong…!_

Letting my gaze shift back up to his eyes, I blinked, noticing just in time that he had marked and lunged at me, aiming a punch at my sword arm; probably trying to disable me and win the match quickly – even before he had come within 10 meters of me, I knew that he was too fast for me to dodge… meaning my only option was to block. _Thinking back on it, every hit I've ever tried to block from Masrur always ended with me breaking something…_

Shifting around to protect my sword arm, I lifted my left arm in an attempt to deflect the impact.

 **Big mistake.**

The faint crunching of metal giving way as my breastplate pressed up painfully against my ribs reached my ears before the blinding pain from the left side of my chest made itself known. "!" gingerly lifting my hand to the fist-shaped dent that the Fanalis had punched into my armor, my eyes widened in shock as dark red droplets fell onto the stiff brown leather of my gloves. Shifting my gauntlet-covered arm around to peer at the metal plating, I saw the red trickles making their way down from my reflection's lips.

 _Damn it, he's strong…_ Swiping the blood away, I got back onto my feet as steadily as I could before working up all the blood-mingled saliva in my mouth and spitting to the side; a handy (albeit unladylike) trick that Uncle Coram taught me to get rid of the unpleasant taste of iron on your tongue.

"Prince Lawrence!" Sai had drawn his sword and was determinedly making his way over to me, but I stopped him, holding up a hand in his direction. _Not yet…_ I thought, shooting a reassuring smile over my shoulder _…I haven't lost this battle just yet…!_

Closing my eyes and allowing myself a 3 second grace period, I exhaled softly before turning my sword over to stare at the 8-pointed star that gleamed there. _I know I don't ask much of you and the times I've called on you for help can be counted on the fingers of one hand… but please bear with me for just a little while…!_

 _Will do my king; I am your vassal and tool to command._

Grinning in spite of myself, I held my sword out in front of me, tilting the blade so it lay flat against my palm. _That's right… If all else fails, I still have you…_

 _Call on my power my king; say my name._

 _Got it._

Raising my sword, I opened my mouth, but before I could get a single word out, the Fanalis inexplicably lowered his fists, shifting into a far less aggressive stance as he stared off to the distance behind me, eyes widening … _? What's up with him?_ I thought, turning around to take a look for myself. Squinting past the glare of the sun, I spotted an army bearing the flag of the Kou Empire marching towards us, a figure with hair glinting red in the sun leading the charge.

"MUU! What are you doing?! ARE YOU DISOBEYING MY DIRECT ORDERS?!"

Ignoring Nerva, the Fanalis –Muu– lowered his gaze to meet mine, mouth opening before he spoke "… Looks like reinforcements are coming… And at the rate they travel, they'll be here in minutes…" stepping over to scoop his prince over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, ignoring his squawks of complaint, Muu spared me one last glance over his shoulder before leaving "We're retreating for today, but don't think for a moment that this is over, Lady Knight…"

Watching him leap back over the edge of the ravine with the protesting Nerva, I gave a small sigh before the adrenaline wore off and my knees buckled beneath me, giving way as I collapsed, feeling a dull ache start to spread through my ribs _…Guess that blow he landed earlier did a number on me after all…_ I thought, letting an ironic smirk tug at my blood-stained lips _…Dammit…_ The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was Sai and Zou making their way over to me, identical looks of fear and worry etched over their faces.

…

…

…

"Unh…" I slowly opened my eyes, blinking as I gazed up into the ceiling of a room _…An infirmary…?_ Slowly sitting up, I winced, putting a hand to my throbbing ribs before a teasingly playful voice spoke up "Hey Law! You shouldn't be moving; as your best friend, I order you to lie down!"

"!" Letting a smile spread over my lips at the familiar voice, I lay back down, offering no resistance when a pair of gentle hands pushed me back into the bed "Hai, hai…"

 **Kouen's POV**

"Is it true…?!" Leaning forward, half-risen out of my chair, I looked into Hakuyuu's eyes, trying to keep the desperation and urgency out of my voice. It's been nearly two days since the attempted invasion by the Leim Empire and Lawrence hadn't woken up even once since. _But now…_ I could feel a little bit of the anxiety in the pit of my stomach melt away slightly. _Now…_

… _Of course I… I don't really care about her…!_ Lowering my gaze, I nodded to myself affirmatively _…I just don't want our nation to be blamed by Avalon for our irresponsibility which resulted in the injury of one of their princes… right…?_ Glancing back up to meet Hakuyuu's gaze, my face reddened at his amused expression "What's that look for?!" I bit out angrily.

Giving a chuckle, Hakuyuu shook his head, resting his head on his hand "It's nothing… Although I must say Kouen; this is the first time that I've seen you get so emotional over anyone…" amused smile widening, Hakuyuu's eyes twinkled "…Could it be…?"

"NO!" Growling, I stormed towards the exit, but Elizabeth's voice called out to me, making me pause and turn back, one hand on the door. Beaming at me from her seat beside Hakuyuu, Elizabeth waved excitedly with the hand that wasn't tucked into the crook of her future husband's arm "She doesn't really care for flowers… But Law really likes laurel wreaths!" Cheeks reddening even further if that was possible, I exited the room, slamming the door in their faces "I DON'T CARE!"

…

…

…

Sighing, I stood outside of Lawrence's room in the hospital, a handcrafted laurel wreath in hand _…Why am I even here again…?_ I thought to myself, eying the various bandage-covered cuts littering my hands and fingers – cuts from trying to cut the laurel branches into a perfect length while making the wreath. _This thing is more trouble than it's worth…_ I thought, glaring at the object in my hands.

 _~Flash Back~_

"…" Observing the cuts on my hands before balking at the large pile of failed rejects, Koumei turned to me, an uncharacteristically serious look in his normally lazy and unassuming eyes "… Big Brother Kouen… I know you aren't exactly an artisan craftsman, but your work sucks."

 _~Flash Back End~_

 _To have had_ _ **Koumei**_ _of all people state an opinion so assertively stung a lot._ Sighing, I steeled my courage and raised my hand, knocking on the door twice before entering "Please pardon the intrusion-!" Stunned to silence at the scene, my jaw dropped slightly at the sight of a masculine figure sitting on the edge of Lawrence's bed. _What does that pervert think he's-?!_

Not even bothering to finish that thought, I leapt into action, seizure the figure by the collar before shoving him into a wall, making sure he felt the full impact of the collision. Turning around to face Lawrence as I held the figure up, choking him, I managed to call out "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Making an effort to sit up in bed, she reached out wearily, shaking her head "He's not a bad guy; you can let him go."

"Huh…?" But that was all I got out before the figure managed to slip through my fingers and dash towards Lawrence, long purple hair billowing behind him as he ran "Law! How many times do I have to tell you; lie back down before you hurt yourself!"

 **Lawrence's POV**

"Sorry Sin!" Grinning as the older male fussed, golden eyes clouded with concern, I obediently lay back down before turning over so I could keep looking at Kouen "So what brought you here, Kouen?"

Growling as he thrusted something behind his back, he turned to glare at Sinbad who was giving him a wary smile in return "That is none of your concern… More importantly…" Giving Sinbad a look of great dislike, he continued, voice dripping with contempt "…Who is this and what is he doing here?"

"Oh, that's just Sinbad; or Sin as I prefer to call him… And he said he was here to see me" _he still hasn't told me how he got here… but I can ask him later I guess._ Grinning, I gestured between them "Sin, this is Kouen, the eldest son of Emperor Hakutoku's younger brother Koutoku."

"I see…" Straightening up slightly, Sin made his way over to Kouen offering a hand for a handshake, a nervous grin on his face, no doubt remembering his less than gentle treatment at the hands of the redheaded prince "Nice to meet you Kouen; I'm Sinbad but you can just call me Sin."

Staring at Sin's offered hand for well over 10 seconds, Kouen reached out his own hand and took it, with a smile on his face "I see… How do you do Sinbad?" Failing to notice the callous gleam in Kouen's eyes as he crushed Sinbad's hand, I grinned as the two boys gave strained smiles to each other, trying to break each other's fingers. _Looks like they're already getting along great!_

Glancing up to grin at me, Sinbad gave a wink and gestured towards the door "By the way Law, someone's here to see you; best not to keep him waiting right?" giving a wink and his signature playboy smirk, Sinbad made his way over to me and held out his hand "I can escort you there but I'll wait outside with Kouen."

 _Someone here to see me…?_ Moving to get out of bed, I gave Sin a grateful smile as he helped me up before we exited the room together. Absently making my way through the Kou palace, I was vaguely aware of the sounds of Kouen's sandals and Sin's boots following behind me though I failed to notice the intense glaring contest between the boys. _Who could it be…?_

…

"Ah, Law." Glancing up from the documents he was signing, Arthur set his quill down and waved me over with a smile, gesturing for me to sit down beside him, opposite of Emperor Hakutoku and his younger brother Lord Koutoku. Taking his glasses off and setting them down on the table, Arthur reached out a hand and rested it gently on my shoulder, a worried look of concern in his cobalt blue eyes "I heard everything from Lord Hakutoku; are you alright?"

Giving him a reassuring smile, I reached up my own hand and rested it over his, bringing it away to hold onto it with both of mine "I'm fine Arthur; a bit banged up but that's all within the job description of a knight." I joked trying to lighten the atmosphere. Although, if the look on Arthur's face was anything to go by, it didn't seem to have worked.

"Prince Lawrence, it is a relief that you are safe and finally well enough to join us." Turning to Emperor Hakutoku, I lowered my head, bowing in acknowledgement and respect "Your Majesty is kind for allowing me to rest in your infirmary."

"Think nothing of it; we are family are we not?" Dismissing my words with a wave of his hand, he gave a pleasant smile before Lord Koutoku cut in. Red eyes blazing with a fiery impassiveness as he leaned on the knuckles of one hand, his gaze flickered between Arthur and me before he spoke "…So Prince Lawrence… You fought off the Leim Empire's invasion army all on your own…?" Leaning back into his throne as his crimson eyes bored into me, a slight frown tugged at his lips "How is that possible?"

Shaking my head slightly, I gave a grin to lessen the pressure I felt from his compelling gaze "I wasn't completely on my own; I had the Kou Empire's patrol army with me and they did most of the work really."

"Still… that is little more than 500 men against more than 7000 men from the Leim Empire… Avalon must have some secret training regimen… Otherwise how did you do it?" Brow creasing as his frown deepened, Lord Koutoku reached for his tea and raised the cup to his lips "I wonder if King Jonathan and Duke Coram are raising an army to conquer more land for your kingdom…?"

Indignantly opening my mouth to speak at the implications, I closed it again when I felt Arthur's long, slender fingers wrap around my wrist, wordlessly instructing me to remain silent. _**That's right… conversation with foreign royalty is different from discussions with regular nobles…**_ Briefly meeting his gaze, green staring into blue, I squeezed his fingers lightly and gave the slightest of nods to indicate that I'd gotten his non-verbal message and that I'd leave the talking to him.

Giving my arm one last pat, he reached for his glasses again and put them back on, adjusting them in such a way that only I caught his small smile of satisfaction. Giving Emperor Hakutoku and Lord Koutoku a polite, close-eyed smile as he brought his hand away from his face, Arthur leaned back into his chair, lacing his fingers together delicately "Your highness is kind to give us so much credit; we were just lucky that the one to lead the invasion – Prince Nerva – has no experience on a real battlefield and recklessly charged into battle head-on." **…** _ **Everything you say can and will be used against you…**_

Glasses glinting slightly as he shifted, Arthur met Lord Koutoku's burning gaze with his calm and composed cobalt blue orbs "Avalon has no secret training regime to speak of… although I suppose being able to use the terrain to our advantage comes from being a kingdom with unique topography and mountainous highlands so that is a feature unique to Avalonian training…" _**…Such is the perilous world of politics.**_

Trying not to look tense, I quickly glanced between Lord Koutoku and Emperor Hakutoku, noting their reactions to Arthur's words. Emperor Hakutoku was smiling benignly, but the dissatisfied frown had not left Lord Koutoku's face. "Topography? So you're saying this is only because the land that your kingdom exists on in different?"

Polite smile not leaving his face as he tilted his head forward to nod in confirmation, Arthur laced his fingers together before resting both hands in his lap "That is the point that I'm trying to make, yes."

Catching the smallest tremor in Arthur's clasped hands, I reached under the table and rested my hand over his reassuringly. _Hang in there Artie… lots of people can become a knight and swing a sword around, but not many can remain calm and levelheaded in situations like these… Which is why, out of all our siblings, you are the number one candidate to become a king…!_

 _~Meanwhile back with Sinbad and Kouen in the drawing room~_

 **Kouen's POV**

"What're you reading anyway? That all looks like chicken scratch!"

Flipping the page with a slightly shaking hand as a vein throbbed in my temple, I exhaled lightly and resisted the urge to throw the purple-haired male out of the palace. _Calm down Kouen… it is unbecoming for a member of Kou royalty to do something so uncivilized…_ Finally finding my voice again, I set down my quill and turned to face Sinbad "This is an ancient language known as the Toran language… Not that I expect you to know of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Slouching further into his seat as he pouted, Sinbad folded his arms over his chest, molten gold eyes narrowing to reflect his displeasure over the jab "And anyway, I HAVE heard of it! Law mentioned it once…"

"Oh?" Lifting my eyebrows skeptically, I rested my head on my knuckles as I let a smirk spread over my features "And under what circumstances did she do that?"

"In the dungeon that we conquered together…" Reaching over to pick up one of the cups of tea that the maid had delivered earlier, Sinbad grinned, golden eyes shining with a hint of nostalgia"…Right after we first met!"

 _~End of Chapter 3~_

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry it's kinda late, but I had the opposite of writer's block where you get so many ideas you can't decide which one's the best one to use ;w; Also, I have a question for you all; in the next chapter, would you prefer for me progressing on with the current storyline or put in a filler chapter to explain the past between Sinbad and Lawrence? Looking forward to hear what you all think! :D

(If anyone is willing to be my beta-reader and help me decide next time, I'd be really happy coz I can post quicker which will make all my readers happy as well so if you wanna volunteer, please PM me :D)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update again depending on how much love I get so please favorite/follow/review if you like this story or go on my profile to check out my other stories x3


End file.
